The Diary of Eddy Skipper McGee
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: Based on the original forum game, The Diary of Eddy Skipper McGee is the story of Eddy as he views the changes of the cul-de-sac as his world takes a dark turn. Not recommended for young audiences.
1. September 2nd to 8th

Hello, Steve here. I'd thought I should explain this fan fiction to the readers here. See, a few years ago in 2009 I was a part of the forum website The3Eds and while there a user named Black Behemoth (Neo H.B.B. Sam on here) created the great forum game "The Diary of Eddy Skipper McGee" which was about Eddy (of course) writing in a diary. I joined the forum game shortly after it was made, and helped revive it after people stopped playing it. The Diary managed to stick to the site for years with many gaps in between each page writing due to many personal problems with the users (I.E. School, depression, writer's block, etc) and it finally ended in 2010 with at least 200 pages.

With the consent of Neo H.B.B Sam, I was given right to edit and post the Diary onto this website (Something I wanted to do for years, but never really had the time for.) as long as Sam can beta read and edit the fanfic himself before I post a chapter. Each chapter will have at least seven entries, and each chapter will be posted at least once a week, determining whether or not I work on it enough.

One last note before we begin, the Diary contains material that are considered very serious and dark. It is not recommended for viewers under the age of thirteen, unless you have the stomach for it. Consider this the final warning if the rating wasn't enough.

That said, please enjoy reading the fan fiction as I enjoyed helping create it.

-Steve

* * *

Tuesday, September 2, 2008

Dear Diary,

Hey, the name's Eddy. I found this diary while going around my attic today and I decided to start writing in it. If anyone calls me a girl because of this, I'll bust their neck. Anyway, Labor Day was a blast yesterday, me and Ed filled up a couple of water balloons and we got Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny to get into a water balloon fight to mark the end of summer. The first day of school went way better then it did last year, this time the Kanker's decided to skip school today (which is a thumbs up to me). Also, we had football practice right after school (football started in late August this year and I'll admit that it's a really good sport). I'm a running back, corner back and punt returner since we only have eleven people on our team. I wanted to be QB, but no, Kevin is quarterback as usual and is (of course) team captain. I think I'll try to make captain of the baseball team this year once it's spring (football's the fall sport I do, wrestling is my winter sport and baseball is my spring/summer sport). Kevin does track and field instead, so I don't have to worry about him being competition (Ed's the only other person I personally know who plays baseball besides some other punks). Well that's all I got for today since I have, like, a million tons of homework and on the first day of school too! Can you believe that? Better get started since Double-D's not doing me and Ed's homework this year (the man got fed up with our crap, which made me laugh).

* * *

Wednesday, September 3, 2008

Dear Diary,

Ah, today was fun. Me and Ed got bored in English class so we started wadding up sheets of paper and throwing them at the other students which started a fight in the classroom. We somehow managed to place the blame on Kevin and believe it or not, he got sent to the principal.

Also, Sockhead has pretty ignoring me and lumpy lately. I wonder what's got his brain In a knot.

* * *

Thursday, September 4, 2008

Dear Diary,

Kevin just got a warning for the fight me and Ed framed him for yesterday. We also had our first game of the season, which was against Cherry Pond (a small little town that's in the same county as Peach Creek). We won and I even scored a touchdown, along with Kevin & Jonny. Speaking of Jonny, I seen him beat up some preppy-looking kids earlier today. Call me a sadist, but I thought it was a knee-slapper (it was especially funny when he got caught, though I don't think he got in much trouble). Your guess is as good as mine for why he was even jumping them in the first place.

About Double-D, he's not only ignoring me now, but runs away every time he sees me and Ed. Tomorrow and over the weekend I'm gonna try finding out what Sockhead's problem is, not that I really care about his personal life but he's still my friend. Right now I don't have any homework tonight (yay), so I'm just gonna play some Halo 3 on my 360.

* * *

Friday, September 5, 2008

Dear Diary,

Yes, I got the first week of school over with, and it wasn't that half bad aside from the homework.

I tried to find out what Double-D's case was by trying to talk to him during class, but he just shushed me since he was trying to work…during study hall. He shut himself up in the library during lunch too and wouldn't give me the time of day. Not knowing why he wont talk to me or Ed is giving me an edge to figure what the heck is going on, we're gonna try to find out Double-D's deal over the weekend.

Oh yeah, I've been seeing Sarah & Jimmy starting to wear those kind of clothes that emos and goths wear. According to Ed, it's because of that one Twilight movie and that it's "cool" for them. My God, when stuff like that becomes cool, then I might as well hit myself in the head with a crowbar. Anyway, I'm going to bed early tonight so I can sneak into Double-D's house early in the morning tomorrow, so I'll see you later.

* * *

Saturday, September 6, 2008

Dear Diary,

Well today me and Ed finally found out what Double-D's big problem was.

See, we sneaked into his house at four in the morning, and we found out some things. Ed found a diary on a desk in his room, and we looked through the recent entries. First off, Double-D's still mad at me and Ed for ditching him in Lemon Brook over the summer (guy can't take a joke, huh?). Secondly, his parents are thinking of sending him to some snobby boarding school in Connecticut since they rarely see him and they think it's better for him. And last but not least, Double-D is actually bisexual and has a crush on a girl and a guy at our school, but the diary didn't state who they were.

We decided not to read it anymore and then left. I spent the rest of my Saturday playing Gears of War 2 with Ed at his house. Meh, I think Halo's better.

That's it for today, I'm going to bed now since it's two in the morning.

* * *

Sunday, September 7, 2008

Dear Diary,

I had this one idea for a scam this morning but when I went outside to grab Ed and Double-D, I realized that it was Sunday and pretty much all the kids went to church or something.

I then thought I'd head over to Double-D's because Ed's parents make him go to church to see if I can make things right... but he wasn't there! I looked around his room to see if I could figure out where he went because I'm pretty sure his parents didn't make him go to church since they're pretty much out of the country on a business trip or somethin'. So I looked around the cul-de-sac for him and couldn't find him anywhere, I gave up after half an hour of looking and headed home.

Ed came over a bit after twelve, I asked him if he'd seen Double-D today... but he said no. That's when the big lug went out to form some search party or somethin', I didn't go because for one, I'm pretty sure Double-D was just being a baby. For two, I'm pretty sure Edd's smart enough not to get hurt or get in trouble on his own.

* * *

Monday, September 8, 2008

Dear Diary,

Just got back from school and I heard from Ed that his search party didn't go that well yesterday.

Heck, I didn't see Double-D at school or practice today (yes Double-D plays football, but only 'cause his parents make him). The coach then asked me if me or Ed knew where Double-D was and we told him that we had no clue. Apparently he ordered us to get Double-D back by Friday or else (I don't know what "or else" could be since the coach really doesn't kick people off the team due to the small amount of players.)

Man, I really have no idea where on earth Double-D could be. Sigh, I guess that tomorrow me and Ed are gonna start another search party. Better get to planning.


	2. September 9th to 15th

Tuesday, September 9, 2008

Dear Diary,

I just came back from the search party, man this is getting kinda serious... lemme tell ya. It was crazy, Me, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Rolf and even Kevin looked everywhere, he wasn't at the library, not in the woods (At least as far in the woods Rolf, Ed, and Kevin went into), not at home... hell, I even tried to look around the trailer park, but he wasn't there... people are getting worried.

Someone suggested that we get the police involved but the police said that they have bigger problems then some teen "running away from home"... damn cops. We all decided not to call his parents... would they even care if Double-D left?

Anyway, I just hope Edd's alright wherever he's at... Ed's staying over because he doesn't want another one of us disappearing... we decided to skip school tomorrow to continue looking for Double-D, I don't think they'll mind if we skip out on one lousy day to look for a lost friend... if we find him then we should be rewarded…hmm.

Well, I just hope we find him soon, with him gone and us getting threats I'm starting to worry myself...

* * *

Wednesday, September 10, 2008

Dear Diary,

Well me, Ed, Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Rolf and Nazz have looked everywhere in town today.

All of us decided to skip school today, though without Double-D's help it was kind of hard to make it sound convincing that we were all just home sick instead of looking for Double-D.

At noon Kevin suggested that we call off the search in Peach Creek or try to search other parts of the county. Our county isn't that big, so we decided to do a good lookout around the place. Heck Ed & Nazz managed to convince the Kanker's to help us (probably for some price though, but I don't really care what I have to do in order to find Double-D). Sadly, we only covered half of the county and still couldn't find him. Lee, Marie and May told us they'd continue looking for him tomorrow while we were at school.

Once I got home, Ed decided to stay over again. I then remembered how Double-D's diary mentioned something about a boarding school. Shame it didn't say which boarding school it was, but it did say that it was in Connecticut. We only live in Georgia, so Connecticut isn't too far away. So on my computer I looked up boarding schools in Connecticut and has like thirty of them, so this is defiantly going to take awhile...

* * *

Thursday, September 11, 2008

Dear Diary,

First off, believe it or not we found Double-D. I almost couldn't believe it myself when I saw the Kankers had him in their arms after school let out, we brought him back home.

Before you ask me where, the Kankers said that they found him in a park in Apple Lake city, a city a small ways out of the county, how did he get all the way there?

Later…

Edd woke up and after a while, he told us his story...

Double-D was furious at Ed and I for looking in his diary, that was the first reason he ran off since he thought he couldn't trust us anymore. Then he got all sad and said he didn't want to go to that boarding school, that was the second reason why he ran off. I went on to guess that the third reason was that he's bi-curious and everyone looked at me as if they missed something important... whoops.

After everyone calmed down, Double-D started telling us how he got to the city. He first did the old "run off with a bindle" kinda thing and left Peach Creek last Sunday on foot. He made it all the way to Lemon Brook and managed to find sleep in some church that took in orphans but Double-D left as soon as he could because he didn't trust the priest.

On Monday, Edd was walking on the road trying to hitchhike and some hippie bus showed up that picked him up. In the bus were these hippies who told Double-D about some theories about life that Edd didn't share with us because he said that they were disturbing and a bit crazy.

Double-D got off at Apple Lake city and the hippies drove off, he said the city wasn't as glamorous as he said before with theater, libraries, or museums... he had to run from bums, gangs, young adult women who wanted to take him in as a pet (To tell the truth, I think I'd take that offer) and he had to pull an all-nighter which explains why he was passed out when the Kankers found him.

Anyway, he's safe now... but we had to pay the Kankers... big time. Not too big though, they just had an hour in the whole room with just me, Ed and Double-D... man I'm going to need shock treatment to forget about what happened.

* * *

Friday, September 12, 2008

Dear Diary,

With Double-D back and not running away from me and Ed (he's talking to us again too), things have been going back to normal. Double-D told me that he's gonna decline that offer to that boarding school and he told his parents about it. Apparently his parent's aren't that mad with his decision, but I heard that they told him over the phone to go get a job to support himself. Aw crap, there goes my scamming for the year. No, I'm not gonna try to get him fired because that might make him run away again.

Also, at practice, our coach said that he was mad that we skipped a day of school and that we weren't at the game against Blueberry Rill (yeah, me, Ed, Rolf, Jonny and even Kevin decided to skip the game in order to look for Double-D again yesterday). Since we weren't there, the coach decided to forfeit. Coach said he was gonna make us run around the school until we pass out, but then congratulated us on how loyal us players had to take the time to look for Double-D. So yeah, I gotta to my homework now, so bye-bye.

* * *

Saturday, September 13, 2008

Dear Diary,

Well Double-D applied for a job at the grocery store today and now has himself a job. Sure he's stacking stuff on shelves, but now he's making more money then I am.

While I was just eating a hamburger for lunch in my backyard, Kevin hopped over my fence and asked me if I wanted his spare energy drink (he's my next door neighbor). At first I was a little nervous, but I drank it. It was pretty good and then I asked Kevin for another one, but he told me that was his last one. I then looked in my house to see if we had any energy drinks lying around, but we don't. The only places in town that sell energy drinks are that grocery store that Double-D works at now, a couple of gas stations and in the vending machine at school. Tomorrow I think I'll borrow some energy drinks and not return them, if you know what I mean.

Rolf asked me, Ed and Jonny to look over his ranch while he's at Cherry Pond selling some food, animals and tools. Better get on my overalls, cause I'm a farmer for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sunday, September 14, 2008

Dear Diary,

Yesterday when Rolf came back he gave me, Ed and Jonny some bacon... what are we gonna do with bacon?

Today I decided to see on how Double-D was at his job, I was gonna make a five-fingered discount on some energy drinks but Double-D caught me, and said that if I really wanted them, he'd pay for it, which was cool.

Me and Edd talked for a bit, I downed the energy drinks and I had to take a whiz. Edd went back to his job and I saw Jonny in the store, he was shoplifting some stuff... which reminds me, Jonny's been acting up and around lately. Anyway I avoided earshot with him and decided to go home.

Nothing new here, just another afternoon playing Halo with Ed. We played online and saw some guy named Dr. Warhammer or something who put up a decent fight. Anyway Ed went home and I started writing this entry, I'm gonna look up some internet... stuff... and go to bed.

* * *

Monday, September 15, 2008

Dear Diary,

I think I just replaced my jawbreaker addiction with energy drinks. I smashed up the vending machine at school and got a ton of energy drinks that'll last me a while. Thank God our school has such a crappy budget that it can't afford to have security cameras. The grocery store and the gas stations in town also don't have security cameras either. You know, I think that the only places in Peach Creek that do have security cameras are the police station, bank, and town hall. I thank our bad economy for the lack of security cameras around.

Other then stealing some energy drinks, I managed to tackle Rolf pretty good during practice today. When I was walking back home with Ed & Double-D, I seen Jonny sexually harassing some girls at the park (I had no idea who the girls were, but they looked to be around my age). First Jonny beats up some preps, then he shoplifts from the grocery store, and now he's sexually harassing some women? That kid needs to get his act together or else he'll end up in juvenile hall just like my big brother did when he was his age (it's a long story that would take up to many pages). Well I'm gonna do some homework while drinking some energy drinks now.


	3. September 18th to 24th

Thursday, September 18, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today's football game was against Orange River City, and we managed to win the game even though their team was like, ten times bigger than ours. Double-D said that the only reason why we won was because their team had younger players but I don't care as long as we won.

So then Ed, Double-D, and I were walking back home and we saw one of the weirdest things. There was a police car in front of Jonny's place. We were interested so we hid somewhere and watched the house until a cop came out and drove off. Jonny came out later with a ticked off look on his stupid face. Without thinking, I dropped my backpack. Big mistake because Jonny heard and found us out. He went mad and we ran off into the woods.

About an hour or so of wandering around, we came back home. Double-D was worried about Jonny but I told him we shouldn't get involved. Ed was as confused as I was and but I don't agree with him when he said that Jonny may have been possessed by evil. We went back home to call it a day.

* * *

Friday, September 19, 2008

Dear Diary,

I just found out what Jonny got busted for yesterday. Apparently this one girl told on him after he sexually harassed her, and then Jonny decided to beat her up until she was unconscious. Now he has to go to court and he could end up in juvenile hall. The nearest juvenile hall is a long ways away since Peach Creek is a small town and all, so it'd be bad for Jonny if he does end up over there.

Oh yeah, when I was walking home from school with Ed & Double-D, we seen Kevin & Nazz kissing each other in the park. Not that I really care much, but it does make me feel lonely a bit. I'd like a girlfriend myself…

* * *

Saturday, September 20, 2008

Dear Diary,

Remember how I said I'd like a girlfriend? Well I think I figured out a way to get one. See, this morning while I was in this one chatroom online, a few friends of mine on there were discussing chicks so I asked how they would get one, they all had some ideas but the one that I think would actually work. One of the guys said that a cousin of a friend of his managed to get the ladies by simply playing a guitar, but there's a few problems with that: I don't own a guitar and couldn't play it even if I had it. I have Guitar Hero, but he said it's not the same.

So anyway, if I want to get a girl easily I'm gonna need a guitar, and learn to play it. I'm flat broke so buying one is out, my brother took his with him, and Double-D's a pedal steel guitar that only plays 80's Hawaiian music. So I go to thinking with my energy drinks and find myself outside. I then realized not a lot of girls actually live in the cul-de-sac, the only girls here are Nazz and Sarah. Nazz is taken and I'd rather be with a board than Sarah.

So no guitar, no chicks, I talk to Ed and he's not getting half- heck maybe a fourth of what I'm saying, and Double-D can't help me cause he can't even decide who he likes anymore. I guess my only hope is if some new girl or something shows up, but I don't get the feeling that's gonna happen soon...

* * *

Sunday, September 21, 2008

Dear Diary,

I went to church today. I haven't been to church ever since my parents stopped forcing me to go. I seen Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin and Jonny there. They gave me strange looks when I was there, but I shrugged them off.

After church, I went skateboarding in the park and I met this one chick who was also skates. We decided to chat and show off some tricks. Her name's Rachel and she's a pretty decent chick. She's a brunette, tall for a girl, is my age and decent looking. I asked her if she goes to school here, but then she told me that she's home schooled. That explains why I've never seen Rachel before, even though she told me that she's been born and raised in Peach Creek for her entire life. Anyway, I asked her if she'd go skateboarding with me tomorrow at the lane, and she agreed!

After spending some time with Rachel, I went walking in the store area and saw some Latino kid from school named Luigi. He thinks he's gangster, and thinks that everyone hates him because he's from Mexico when in reality, it's because he's a jerk. So he walked up to me and spit in my face. In revenge, I slammed Luigi's head against a wall, knocking out that little jerk and hopefully giving him a concussion. That's pretty much every eventful thing that happened today. I'm gonna see if Ed wants to play some Halo 3.

* * *

Monday, September 22, 2008

Dear Diary,

God, I hate Mondays... and today wasn't an exception. First off, our gay (No seriously, he's gay) English teacher made us write an essay on school bullying. I'm pretty sure the teachers wanted the kids to snitch on others.

Second off, I had another run-in with that Luigi punk in the bathroom. He tried to jump me with a switchblade he had, but I managed to knock him out and put him in a stall.

Then there's practice and I got tackled by EVERYONE including Edd because the coach had me as the tackle post because our school had to make budget cuts.

I left for home to change for skating with Rachel but when I got to the lane she showed up like, fifteen minutes later than we originally planed. She said that her mom lectured her about boys or something after she found out she was going skating with me.

After a while of skating on the ramp (I sorta made) Ed and Double-D showed up looking for me. I got all embarrassed because they didn't know I was hanging out with Rachel today. Even more embarrassing is that Edd said that he didn't know I was going on a "date", so I punched him in the arm and he fell down. That's when Ed said he wanted to skate and ruined the ramp I made.

So anyway I got all mad and such and Rachel pretty much left so I began punching lumpy, but he's not getting hurt so then I leave for home. I grab some of my energy drinks and went on the internet to calm my head. I then started writing this, I'm going to stay on the computer for a while, then head to bed.

* * *

Tuesday, September 23, 2008

Dear diary,

Today was decent, I guess. While I was walking to school, I ran into Luigi again. This time he had his friend Barack along with him. Barack is stronger then Luigi, which is probably why that wuss brought him along. They tried to jump me, but I just grabbed Luigi and threw him into Barack, knocking them both down. Then I got on top of them and kicked the living crap out of them, knocking both of them out. Seriously, don't they have better things to do then fighting me?

Practice was better then yesterday, I actually got to tackle Kevin & Jonny pretty good. Coach congratulated me on that. Then when I was walking home, I ran into Rachel. I told her I was sorry about Ed & Double-D ruining our time, but she says that it's okay. I asked her if she wanted to skateboard with me again tomorrow, but then told me that she goes to Wednesday night church. I've only heard of people going to church on Sundays, not Wednesdays. I asked her if I could come and she said yes. We then said good bye to each other and now here I am, writing this entry. I really don't know what to do tonight, but I guess I'll play some Halo 3 with Ed on Xbox Live.

* * *

Wednesday, September 24th, 2008

I ended up getting the flu today, so I wasn't able to go to school. I spent most of the day watching TV. I think they air all the bad shows during school hours so kids won't skip. I called up Rachel saying that I had the flu and couldn't go with her to her church thing tonight, but she said it was alright and that I should get plenty of rest.

Double-D (of course) had to bring me my work for the day and Ed tagged along with him, so all three of us spent the afternoon doing our homework with Double-D helping with the schoolwork I missed. After the two left I started writing this, I'm going to get more rest now. Goodnight.


	4. September 25th to October 1st

Thursday, September 25, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today was probably one of the most hectic days of my life.

We had a game against Tomato Hot Springs today on their turf. Tomato Hot Springs is in our county along with Cherry Pond. Its an Indian reservation and has a bit of infamy since there was once a school shooting in that area. On the bus, a lot of us were kinda joking around saying that they'd pull a gun out on us. Double-D told us to stop kidding about that because it made him uneasy and we shouldn't joke about stuff like that.

After our game there, one of the players from Tomato Hot Springs actually DID pull a gun out on me. I seen him doing this, so I tackled him and smashed his gun on his helmet, breaking it. The other football players from Tomato Hot Springs seen me doing this and they all charged at me. Thank God that Ed, Jonny, Rolf, Kevin, Double-D and the rest of the team helped me fight them off. Double-D got knocked out, while I knocked out a couple of them. I think that Ed, Rolf, Jonny, Kevin and the rest of the team knocked out the rest of those maniacs.

After this little incident, coach said that we're never playing Tomato Hot Springs again, and all of us thanked him for that.

I'm home now, and I got a headache. I think I'll just go lay down now.

* * *

Friday, September 26, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today while trying to steal energy drinks at the gas station I got caught by the clerk, without thinking, I tackled him, dropped everything, and ran so far away.

Next thing I know, I hear sirens. I managed to hide in a nearby dumpster, but it turns out the police were chasing some car so I got all smelly for nothing. So I'm heading home and I see Rachel who asks me why I'm all smelly. I lied to her, saying that I tripped while walking around the junkyard. She then asked me why I was in the junkyard, and I told her that me, Ed, and Double-D have a secret hideout in the junkyard. Then she asked me about the secret hideout. Man, I wished she would shut up. I didn't say that of course, but still it was kinda annoying.

Anyway, I guess tomorrow I'll end up showing her the retro van me, Ed and Double-D found a long time ago. That is if its still there. I haven't seen Luigi around lately, it's good but a bit odd. Jonny's trial was today and he dodged the bullet of going to juvie, nothing else to do but play some Halo 3 I guess.

* * *

Saturday, September 27, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today was a day I'll always remember.

When I was in the junkyard showing Rachel that old retro van that me, Ed and Double-D found a year ago, we went inside it to take a look. It was a bit filthy, but I cleaned it up a bit earlier today so that it didn't remind me of Ed's room. Then, we just somehow kissed each other. I count this as being my first kiss since those kisses from the Kanker sisters don't count in my book and that one time I kissed Double-D doesn't either since Kevin forced me too do that. After we kissed, she and I just laid back and talked about everything that was on our minds. We were there for about two hours before we both walked back to the cul-de-sac while holding hands. I don't think I can call her my girlfriend just yet, but I feel we're getting closer than anyone else I've ever been with.

After I walked her home, I decided to go into town just to pass some time and see if anything eventful would happen. I met up with Ed, who came out of GameStop with a copy of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. I never knew that Ed had a PS3, let alone the money to buy his own video games (like me, Ed's also usually broke most of the time). So as we were walking and talking in town, we bumped into Luigi, Barack and their friend Gannon who's a Native American about Ed's size. They challenged us to a fight with a bet. If we won, they'd leave us alone for a while. If we lost though, they could take Ed's copy of MSG4. I was about to decline until Ed stupidly accepted. Man, that kid usually never likes to fight unless it's for the dumbest of reasons. But then again, it is Ed I'm talking about here. What can you expect from a kid like him?

So we fought the three wannabe gangsters and, mostly thanks to Ed's part, won. Now I won't have to worry about Luigi or his goons for a while.

Now I'm watching Ed play MSG4, it's cool that he doesn't seem to care that I have a diary.

* * *

Sunday, September 28, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today was a bit odd. It started this morning when I woke up and it took me a while to remember that I was at Ed's house. Sarah was yelling at Ed and me to wake up for church and went upstairs to change. I said bye to Ed and bailed his place.

I went over to see Double-D and for some reason, Jonny showed up. We talked about a few things and Jonny said that he found out that the school had assigned Edd as Jonny's "voluntary" probation watcher in case that Jonny acted up again. Jonny threatened Double-D that if he'd squeal on anything he did, then Double-D would pay the price or whatever that meant and left. I told Double-D that if Jonny ever gave him any trouble, he should come to me. But Edd told me not to get involved.

Anyway I left his house and started kicking some can until Ed came back and we started making this scam I came up with: Eds' Scavenger Hunt. I just hid a bunch of useless junk up for grabs around the cul-de-sac and sold some kids maps for fifty cents each, I made a few bucks and split it with Ed to get some jawbreakers and energy drinks.

We were in town when we saw a white limousine roll up and some fancy looking kid walked into the candy store, on the way out we saw that he had bought some kinda fudge or something. He hardly said a word and hopped back into the limo and it drove off. Damn, that was weird. I don't think we have any really rich kids like that in Peach Creek. Some upper middle class folks, but no one that stinkin' rich.

I went online near the end of the day. Decided to watch some YouTube Poops and a bit of G-Mod videos to pass the time for the rest of the night.

* * *

Monday, September 29, 2008

Dear Diary,

I saw Luigi, Barack and Gannon at school today. I thought that they were going to jump me, but instead they just said nothing (well, Gannon said "It's cool") and walked off as if they never saw me.

Double-D was following Jonny around all day, except during any classes which Jonny and Double-D didn't have together. I saw Double-D following Jonny with a notepad but I didn't ask anything or pay too much attention.

Practice was just nothing but tackling and running. We also covered some plays as well. Double-D came up with ones we didn't understand too well. Coach is currently looking at them to see if they're any good, although I doubt they would be that bad. Double-D's good with strategy and planning. Why else did I have the guy help lay out most of my scams?

Rachel told me that she has some friends that hopefully Ed and Double-D would love to meet. When we went skateboarding, she introduced me to one of her best friends, Rita. She's smart, like Double-D, and cares very much about t6he environment. Rita does seem a bit crazy and kinda violent though. I didn't bring the Eds along with me today, so I told Rita she could meet them tomorrow.

Other than that, tonight was a normal night. Now I'm bored, so I'm gonna go to Ed's to play MGS4.

* * *

Tuesday, September 30, 2008

Dear diary,

At school I could tell that Double-D was doing a pretty bad job at being Jonny's "probation officer". Jonny death threatened the guy to let him do whatever we wanted or else. Double-D let him, out of fear. That's when I decided that someone needed to take Jonny down a notch, and that person was me.

While the guy was getting a drink, I slammed his head on the fountain. Then I beat the living crap out of Jonny until he passed out. Then to add insult to injury, I dropped him into a dumpster from the second floor. I was not planning on doing that much to him, but Jonny can take a beating. It was funny too. I'm not gonna get caught because Jonny won't snitch, our school has no security cameras and no one else was around when it happened. So yeah, bitch got his ass whooped.

Later that day, I asked Double-D if he wanted to come with me to meet Rita after school. He said no since he had some meeting with the principal about Jonny today. Ed was busy too, saying something about Rolf needing his help around the farm. Damn it guys, this is why everyone else thought we were gay and wrote disturbing things about us! Man, what does it take to get these guys to hang out with girls?

After school and practice, I met up with Rachel and her friend Rita. I told them that Double-D and Ed couldn't come so the three of us just hanged out for a bit. After Rita left, me and Rachel decided to go to the mall and skateboard around there. As I guessed, security guards came and told us to leave or else we would get arrested. I was gonna flip them off and tell them to mind their own business, but Rachel told me to just do what they say.

In town, I asked Rachel if she wanted an energy drink. She said yes and I went into the gas station and in less then five minutes, I came out with ten of them. Rachel seemed a bit suspicious as to why I had so many energy drinks, but I lied to her that they had a sale. Then we walked home together, kissed again and said goodbye to each other for the night.

* * *

Wednesday, October 1st, 2008

Dear Diary,

September has passed, and after reading back on some of these entries, I gotta say, it was decent.

Coach said tomorrow we're gonna have a football game with another town. Also, Double-D said that the grocery store was vandalized a bit. Some guy spray painted the dumpsters in the back. Double-D spent about an hour cleaning it too.

Another thing, I found this gas station near the outer limits of town while skateboarding that was very old and empty. I met some kid there around my age, and his name is Jamie. He seems to have ran away from home a couple of months back, and lived off stealing food and drinks from stores and making the abandoned gas station his little base camp. We hung out for a bit, and then I went home for the night.


	5. October 3rd to 10th

Friday, October 3rd, 2008

Dear Diary,

Bad luck yesterday, the game was cancelled due to a thunderstorm so I just went home and watched TV and fell asleep on the couch. I didn't even write an entry yesterday since I crashed once I hit the hay.

My luck changed for the better later today though. You know that one kid from the limo? It turns out that he's Jimmy's French cousin named Andre. The kid speaks terrible English but he's loaded with dough. I managed to rip him off with a ticket which said "No scamming for a month." Easiest fifty bucks earned in my life. Anyway, it turns out that he's gonna be here to learn English for a few months and stay at Jimmy's house.

So I take my freshly earned cash and walked into town to see what I could get. There I seen Luigi and one of his friends having some kinda "Yo Momma" fight and Luigi probably said something he shouldn't because in no time he got punched in the ribs and fell down. It was hilarious.

I went into GameStop and I saw Rachel looking at the display for a new game that's coming out called "Skate It". She seen me and said that playing the actual games doesn't add up to actually skating. I still think the Tony Hawk games are actually pretty good for when you're bored Anyway, I was going to buy GTA IV when I remembered that I left my fake ID at home, luckily the clerk must've been on something or didn't give a crap about his job because he let me buy it anyway.

So I'm pretty much gonna spend all night on the game. Pretty good way to kick off the weekend.

* * *

Saturday, October 4, 2008

Dear Diary,

I think that GTA4 is the only other video game I really like other than Halo. MGS4 is okay, but it's more of Ed's type of game. I was getting hungry for some munchies, but we didn't have any at home. I went out to walk into town to buy some chips or something.

I saw Kevin fixing up his bike as usual. Though this time he told me that he wanted to have a little talk with me. He told me that he heard about me and Rachel and is actually surprised that I have a girlfriend. I asked Kevin about his relationship with Nazz, which he said is going well. Kevin has more respect for me these days ever since I've been doing good in football, and not really being that big of a dork as I used to be. I thanked him for that and then returned to walking into town.

While buying some chips, I saw Rachel in the grocery store, and we chatted for awhile. Rachel told me that tomorrow she and her family are taking a vacation in California and won't be back till next week. This made me a bit depressed, but we kissed each other and went our separate ways.

On the way home, I saw Luigi, Barack, Gannon and this time another friend of theirs named Davis. Davis is a tall and lean autistic white kid who I heard is good with guns. I saw them shooting some animals in the back alley with this handgun of theirs. Not sure where the hell they got hold of some arms. I know we agreed not to fight for awhile, but all that shooting made me nervous. I just walked away really slowly, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

Once I got home, I continued playing some GTA4. I managed to find Ed, Jonny and Kevin online and I played against them for awhile until they got bored. Now it's about three in the morning and I really think that I need some sleep, so good night.

* * *

Sunday, October 5, 2008

Dear Diary,

I couldn't really sleep last night, I kept having these dreams about getting shot by Luigi and his friends. I gotta lay off playing GTA IV and drinking energy drinks before bed. It still freaked me out so I decided to talk to the one person who knows about actual guns who doesn't want me dead: Jonny.

So I head over to Jonny's after sleeping a bit and eating some lunch. At first, Jonny got all suspicious of me but then I got on my knees and actually begged. He got a camera and took a picture and then he let me inside. I have to say, Jonny's house is pretty cool as his parents gave it that hippie feel (I heard they are ex-hippies).

Jonny lead me to his basement and then to a secret room that he found when he was a little kid. In it was this metal table, two chairs, a metal desk in the back, and an overhead lamp. Jonny turned on the lamp and sat in the chair near the desk and told me to sit down. I took a seat and he asked me what I wanted to know.

I told him about Luigi, Barack, Gannon, and Davis and that they had guns and that I was interested in owning one myself. Jonny got up, opened the desk drawer, and pulled out a Smith and Wesson pistol. He asked if I wanted to buy it from him, I ask him how much and he told me three-hundred bucks, in cash (which is still kinda cheap for a gun). After I told him I'm broke he said that he'd give the gun to me if I did him a favor: Delivering some box. So I said sure and he walks over to the desk and pulls out a small box. Jonny said that he needed it to be delivered by next week to the address on it or he'll come after me. He also said that under no circumstances should I ever open it. I just nodded and he opened the door and showed me outside. I was pretty much freaked out by then so I went home to write this entry. I'm going to try and get some more sleep now so goodnight.

* * *

Tuesday, October 7, 2008

Dear diary,

I couldn't get any sleep Sunday night, I stayed up and passed out at around 6:40 AM and I didn't get up until 4 PM. My parents didn't seem to care that I stayed home from school. In fact, they weren't even home all day. This is a regular occurrence, at least I can count on them not being here when I don't need them.

I stayed up all night because I couldn't shake the nightmares of Luigi and his thugs killing everybody. They seem crazy enough to do anything, like those one guys from Columbine. I also have bad feelings about whatever Jonny wanted me to deliver. I didn't know the address so I looked it up yesterday and I found out where to go.

During school today I saw Davis picking on Double-D. I told him to back off, but he just punched me in the face. Double-D was trying to act like a pacifist about this as usual and try to not make anything violent come out of this. Shame that's just not how it works around here. So I kicked the idiot in the face and threw him to the ground. He ran off yelling that I was going to pay for that. Double-D was silent, not knowing whether or not to say anything about my actions. I saved him from possibly being sent to the hospital. So the least he'll do is not snitch on me like he always seems to do whenever there's trouble around.

At practice, I actually tackled Ed to the ground today. You have no idea how hard it is to take down someone who almost weighs twice as much as you do. Once practice was over, I decided to deliver the box to the address Jonny said it should go to. I ended up in the trailer park right in front of the Kanker's trailer. At first, I thought that this was some sort of sick prank by Jonny. They saw me right in front of their doorstep and noticed that I had the box on me. They took the box and in return gave me another box that I was supposed to give back to Jonny.

So as I'm walking to his house, I end up getting in another fight. This time it was with these two trailer park guys named Jerome & Randy, one of which carried a lead pipe. Though I ended up with a black eye, getting spat in the face and having them stomp on my head. Yet somehow I managed to take the lead pipe and knocked both of them out. When I finally ended up at Jonny's house, I gave him the box from the Kanker's and he hands me the pistol (with some ammo included). After I sneaked it home, I decided to hide the gun and ammo inside my disco ball. Now all I want to do is get some peace and quiet since I had quite the hectic day.

* * *

Wednesday, October 8, 2008

Dear diary,

I miss Rachel, but hey, at least I know that she'll be back on Sunday.

During lunch at school, me and Double-D talked to each other about how he may be bisexual. I asked him who he likes, but Double-D said that he's not telling me and that it's not me or Ed. Well that's a relief, because things would've been complicated between the three of us. Then during wood shop, I seen some kid accidentally cut off his finger while using a saw to cut off a big piece of wood. Our wood shop teacher ended up calling 911 and soon enough an ambulance came and took the kid to the hospital. I felt really bad for the guy, even though I didn't know him at all. At practice, our coach told us to prepare to go to Grapefruit Falls since that's where our next game will be tomorrow.

Later after practice was over, I decided to get in some training with that new pistol I just got from Jonny. I went out in the woods were no one would find me and I made some targets that I shot. It's always a good idea to know how to use a gun.

Well that's pretty much everything that happened today. Now I'm going to play some GTA4 again while drinking some energy drinks that I stole.

* * *

Thursday, October 9, 2008

Dear Diary,

The game went off without a hitch, I managed to tackle the guy who almost made the winning touchdown for the Grapefruits. The guys poured Gatorade all over me. We partied a bit after that, well maybe a bit too hard because a window got broken. Anyway I started playing Halo 3 with Ed, Kevin and Jonny as a team. We finished our game and everyone pretty much left.

I went outside to get some air and walked into town for the heck of it. There I saw that one kid who got his finger cut off. I still felt sorry for the dude, so I walked over to him to say what's up. We got to talking and he said that his name was Josh. He hates school because it's boring and he only go because his parents force him. I can relate to that. So anyway, he left for his house and I sorta left for mine. I decided to go practice with my gun again, and I think I'm getting pretty good with it. If only I can show the Ed and Double-D. But of course, Sockhead would freak out a lot if I showed him my gun. So I guess it's just my secret for now.

* * *

Friday, October 10, 2008

Dear diary,

Only a couple more days till Rachel comes back from her vacation. I hoped she missed me as much as I missed her.

During school the power went out and apparently the backup generator was smashed up by someone. Plus there was a thunderstorm outside during school at the time. So there was total chaos and I took this as the chance to smash up the school's vending machines again, getting a bunch of energy drinks. I gave a couple of them to that Josh kid out of pity. I stored the rest of them in my backpack. Practice was also canceled for the day due to the thunderstorm.

So instead of going home by walking as I usually do, I had to take the bus due to safety reasons. Man I'm glad I don't have to ride the bus home. Seriously, all the kids were gangsters, goths, punks, metal heads, greasers and bullies. The bus driver was some old, deaf guy who just let the kids to whatever they wanted. You know, like throw junk, fight each other, swear to a point of which it got sickening and other stuff I'm not going into detail to describe. Then when I finally got home, I found out that the power went out practically everywhere in town. It's official, I hate thunderstorms. Well now all there is to do is wait for the power to come back, which I hope it does by at least tomorrow.


	6. October 11th to 18th

Saturday, October 11, 2008

Dear diary,

Well the power's finally back in town. Only one more day and I'll get to see Rachel again! Also, it's starting to get cold outside, so I'm wearing my jacket a lot more now.

Anyway, I started to notice that I was running low on ammo (I may be practicing too much). I went to Jonny and asked him if there was any favor I could do for him in order to get more ammo since I'm broke right now. He told me that if I beat up everyone in the local Neo Nazi gang, then he'd give me all the ammo I could ever want. He told me that I could find them lurking around the junkyard and that they're only a fairly small gang with about five members. And as prove I beat them, I had to give him this one combat blade with the swastika engraved into it that their leader always carries around. I agreed to do his mission, but then realized that a one on five fight wouldn't end to well in my favor. I asked Ed & Rolf to come with me to the junkyard in order to kick some Neo Nazi butt.

Once the three of us got there, we found the Neo Nazis just hanging around smoking and talking about heroin and child pornography. They didn't notice us, so we caught the Neo Nazis by surprise and we were able to beat the crap out of the them quickly. After we knocked all five of those racists out, I stole that one combat blade with the swastika engraved on it. I thanked Ed & Rolf, but knew that I had to repay him somehow. So I gave Ed my copy of Saints Row. For Rolf I just gave him a birdhouse that I made in wood shop (which he seemed to like). Later I went back to Jonny's place and gave him that combat blade with the swastika engraved on it. He took it, and in return gave me a box containing nothing but pistol ammo. It's nice and all that I don't have to worry about running out of ammo anytime soon, but I'll have to bury this in my backyard in order to hide it. Now I think I'll just watch some MTV and see if anything good is on.

* * *

Sunday, October 12, 2008

Dear diary,

Rachel's finally back, yippy! I seen her in town today and we talked to each other about a lot of things. I told her how the power went out everywhere in town and Rachel told me that she had seen a whale in the Pacific Ocean. After just talking and skateboarding for three hours, we kissed and decided to go back to our homes. But on my way home, I decided to rob a gas station of its energy drinks again. It's starting to get a bit too easy in my opinion, but hey, I still get energy drinks from the place, right? Once I got home, I drank half of my energy drinks and planned on drinking the rest of them tonight.

I went to the woods in order to practice my shooting. I have the say that I'm getting pretty dang decent now with that pistol of mine. When I went back to my house, I started to notice how I haven't been hanging out with Ed & Double-D as much lately. Double-D's working at the grocery store a lot and I have no clue what Ed is doing (besides playing on his 360 and PS3). After I put the pistol away inside my disco ball, I went to Double-D's house, only to find a sticky note on it saying that he was at work right now. Then at Ed's house I simply couldn't find the guy anywhere inside. I got a bit depressed after this, so I went back home and wrote this entry. Now the only thing I want to do is finish the rest of my energy drinks.

* * *

Monday, October 13, 2008

Dear diary,

At school today, I decided to hang out with Ed and Double-D at Lunch. They didn't say much to me aside from our usual chatting, so our time together sucked for today. Other than that, nothing much happened at school. Even practice was just plain. There were the usual congrats from Ed, Double-D, Jonny, Kev and Rolf for my performance at practice. Ed offered that we'd go over to his house after school. I said tonight. Just so I can practice my shooting and meet Rachel.

Oh yeah, today, I've been seeing posters about animal rights or something. Rachel had a copy of the posters. If I had to guess, those posters have to do with Rachel's friend Rita. I haven't seen her in a while. I guess Rita's an animal lover as well. During our skating, Rachel told some funny stories about Rita, most including her short temper. She hasn't REALLY hurt a person, as she would never do that. Although Rachael told me she did punch a guy for abusing a dog. That reminded me to be careful. If I shot an animal by mistake, my face could meet Rita's fist. Oh well, time to go to Ed's now.

* * *

Tuesday, October 14, 2008

Dear Diary,

Something really serious happened while I was in town today, but I'll get to that later.

School was halfway decent today, we had an assembly that took the end of the day to see about how bullying kids can lead to suicide or something, I don't know. I have to say that if that didn't happen already in this area then it might happen... not that I want it to! Man, a suicide would probably raise a new reason why nobody lives out here in the sticks.

I went to practice and I was getting tired until I drank my Gatorade. The coach came over and said that this week would be our final game of the season and that we'll be playing the Lemon Brook Bumpers, our biggest rival. Kevin's all pumped up and wants us all to take double training tomorrow so we can be sure we're ready.

Anyway after practice I walked towards town and on the way I saw Luigi, Barack, Gannon, and Davis shooting at animals again. I then saw that Rita chick trying to stop them, things turned bad to worse because then Davis turned his gun on HER. The other guys grabbed Davis and started yelling something and the next thing I know, I'm running up with my fists flying. Luigi saw me and ran, the others did the same, I took Davis' gun, and Rita had passed out. I picked her off the ground and carried her away from the scene. I didn't know where she lived so I called up Rachel. She came over and together we helped her to her house a little ways away.

When I got home I stashed the pistol with mine. At least that psycho won't have his hands on it anymore...

* * *

Wednesday, October 15, 2008

Dear diary,

Man, I'm starting to get nervous. We have our last game of the season tomorrow against none other than Lemon Brook themselves. We have to win, I just know it and this time I'm not going to try to act like the mascot, because I remember what happened to me the last time I did that (took me two days to get back home from that dump they call Lemon Brook). Man I hate that place, everyone there is phony, full of it and they think that they're better then everyone else! No wonder Kevin made us work so hard during practice today, and for understandable reasons. A couple of players actually passed out after practice, including Double-D.

Later in the lane, I seen Rachel and Rita. We mostly talked about how Luigi and his gang might plan on doing something crazy. Rita told us that there's more members to his gang then just Barack, Gannon and Davis. There's also a big Native American named Tyrone who I heard is a hardcore stoner. Another one is named Red, an average sized African-American who I heard has been to juvie four times! Then there's Zen, a white kid from New Zealand who I heard likes to hit kids, talk crap about other people and smoke. Last but not least is Phoenix, the biggest and toughest member who is another Native American that plays football for our middle school (apparently he's Gannon's cousin, explaining why he's affiliated with them). Rita told me that the gang was planning to do something on Friday, which kinda makes me paranoid because who knows what a group that big could do.

I later went home, preparing myself for what was to come in the next couple of days.

* * *

Thursday, October 16, 2008

Dear Diary,

What a day today was, we almost lost our game today. I just couldn't focus. Good thing Kevin yelled at me to wake up or I wouldn't have made that run.

After the game we had an end of the season party at Kev's. I was out of it a bit so Kevin walked up to me and asked me what the problem was. We were outside in his backyard and started talking about a couple of things, and he asked me if I was having problems with my girlfriend. I said no and he said that for a second there he thought I got her pregnant or something. Me and Rachel haven't even DONE IT yet. I told him about how I was paranoid about Luigi and his gang planning something, and that they might do something to me. Kevin laughed and said that he noticed Luigi's gang acting up a bit too but he said that he'd wouldn't really worry about it. He said those guys mostly talk a big game and never really try to pull anything serious.

I'd have to agree with that a bit, I mean, sure they shot animals with that handgun of theirs but I took that away from them. Davis was the only one who dared to pull the gun on a person, but then again that kid is messed up in the head, even more than the others. Me and Kev talked a bit more, and he and Nazz are doing alright, he's gonna try to make captain of the basketball team this winter. Kevin asked if I was interested, but I told him wrestling was more my speed (and height).

I went home after me and Kevin talked, he told me to take it easy and relax a bit and that he'd see me in school tomorrow. I might just do that.

* * *

Friday, October 17, 2008

Dear diary,

It was hard to write this entry after what had happened today. I will tell it from the beginning.

I woke up a bit late today. I forgot to set the alarm on my clock and my parents weren't home to get me up. So I wake up and it's 7:30 AM on my clock and I start to freak out a bit. I take a shower, grab my bag and run like hell to school. As I got there, I saw a lot of kids running out of it and screaming. It was soon after that I found out why.

I heard gunshots before I entered the building. That was my first hint of the horror. When I entered the school, I saw Red and Zen both shot in the head, dead. A couple of students ran past me as I was looking over the executed bodies, making a break for the doors. Further up ahead I found Gannon's body on the floor in a pool of his own blood with his clothes on fire. There were small fires in the hall, presumable started by molotovs or pipe bombs. I found Tyrone with his head splattered against a locker, with his arms up and legs spread.

Davis I found in the library with twenty other kids in it, including Double-D, Jonny, Barrack, and Phoenix. Davis was saying a bunch of bullshit about how everyone else caused him to do the things he's doing. Barrack and Phoenix were telling him that he's gone way too far and that he is the only one to blame for his own pathetic life, and Davis just shot them both. Then Jonny shot Davis while his back was turned, and told all the other kids in the library to get the hell out. After all the kids ran out, Double-D and Jonny noticed me. They told me that Luigi and Davis were planning to bring guns to school, and the other guys in the gang thought it was just a joke. That's when Luigi and Davis started firing at random and some of the others tried to stop them but they got shot too. That's when we heard a cry for help that we all recognized. It was Kevin, he was over by the stairwell. We ran to him, and he told us that he got shot in the back by Luigi who ran up the stairs and that he couldn't feel his legs. Jonny and Double-D helped him up and told me that they were gonna get him to safety, and told me to help out. I told them that I'd catch up with them, I had to tie up the loose end. Jonny gave me his gun and told me to be careful. Double-D yelled at me to stop but by then I was running up the stairs.

I met up with Luigi on the rooftop. I pointed Jonny's gun at him (hands shaking, I never pointed a gun at a person before) and asked why he started the school shooting. Luigi told me that our school was full of too many people that he thought hated him simply because he was Mexican, and that people everywhere would just hate him just the same. I just yelled at Luigi, saying he was completely insane and the reason why people hated him was because he was a total antisocial asshole who didn't even TRY to make friends with people and if he had, he probably would've found at least ONE person who would've taken pity on such a piece of shit like him. That was when Luigi seemed to have a moment of clarity, I could almost see tears in his eyes. Luigi shut his eyes and shot himself in the head and he fell off the roof, splattering when he hit the cement ground.

I left the school and found Double-D, Jonny, and the other kids from the cul-de-sac who rushed up to me asking if I was ok. I told them I was fine, and Ed gave me a hug since he was worried about me. I gave Jonny back his gun when nobody was looking, saying I didn't even use it. Kevin was taken to the hospital, Double-D told me that it seems that he was shot in the spine and would probably be paralyzed as a result. Nobody knew how many people were shot or killed, but I'm relieved that nobody I know got hurt.

I got home around two, mom and dad still weren't there. Apparently the school will be closed for all of next week. Our school never had security cameras or metal detectors, but it surely would after this. I'm gonna try to clear my head for the rest of the day.

* * *

Saturday, October 18, 2008

Dear Diary,

They had the funeral for all the kids who have died today, including Luigi and his gang. Their bodies were buried in the graveyard, and a priest from the church was called in to perform the eulogy. A lot of kids from school were there with their parents and other people like news reporters were there. You could feel the combined sorrow and dread among the citizens of Peach Creek. I don't think we ever really had a disaster like this happen, it brought a lot of the town together. People said prayers, embraced each other, shook hands, cried, left gifts for some of the kids…there was something human there, I believe.

Many people had left after a bit. I stayed after the whole thing to look at the graves of the kids I used to know, and that's when Josh showed up. He had a sledge hammer that he was gonna use to smash up the graves. I stopped him before the mass of people noticed. Josh started crying and said that the assholes killed his girlfriend in the whole shooting. He fell down and started bawling his eyes out, and a couple of people helped him up and took him to see social workers who were there for such an occasion.

I walked back home with the other guys (aside from Kevin, who was in the hospital, with Nazz comforting him there). We didn't really talk or anything, but I knew we all wanted to. It's probably too early to talk about what happened. Me and the Eds went over to Ed's to chill out and play video games. I called Rachel over, who came down Ed's stairs, ran over and hugged me saying that she heard about the shooting and was worried sick about me. Rita came in after her, Rachel introduced her to the Eds. Double-D wouldn't talk right now, but Rita saw Ed's comic collection and she said that she loved the kinds Ed had. Even I didn't get that, hell I can't make up or down of Ed's comics but some chick can? They started talking about horror comics and movies or something and Rachel and I left to have some privacy outside.

Rachel kept asking if I was ok and I kept telling her yes. I told her about me not having school next week so we could probably hang out or something, she said that she'd have to ask her parents. She hugged me and said that she's glad I didn't get hurt and we started kissing each other… that is until I noticed that we were being watched by Sarah, Jimmy and Andre. I asked Rachel if she wanted to hang out with me and the guys and she said sure.

We ended the day with all of us watching one of Ed's movies, and then we all went home except for Rita who wanted to watch some more of Ed's B-movies, she said that her parents will think she's with Rachel anyway. I said goodnight to everyone and I came back here. Right now I'm going to see if I can get some sleep.


	7. October 20th to November 8th

Monday, October 20, 2008

Dear diary,

No school today, and there isn't gonna be any for the week. I feel so bad that Kevin got paralyzed. He used to be a total jerk to me, Ed, and Double-D. Yet now he's not half bad. Kevin is the one who introduced me to energy drinks and did a great job as captain of our football team. It's hard to believe that a year ago, I hated his guts. Me, Ed, Double-D, Jonny, Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah visited him in the hospital today. Apparently he's really mad that he can't play sports anymore since that was one of the few things he was good at.

Double-D mentioned wheelchair basketball to him, which made him feel a bit better. Ed then brought up the idea of Kevin using stem cells (Double-D must of told him what that stuff was). Kevin told us that he already thought about that. But since it's not fully understood yet and it involves using unborn fetuses, he's not gonna use stem cells to regain mobility. Kevin told us that the doctors say he should be out by the time school reopens.

I gave Kevin one of my many stolen energy drinks in order to make him feel better also. Rolf gave him some weird looking herb, and Kevin just said "thanks man" in response. Ed gave him a really rare baseball card that had been laying around his room (and shockingly in good condition).

Nazz then asked us if she could have some alone time with Kevin, so that's when we left. I know that Kevin will be back at school when it's reopens, but I just hope that he manages to adapt. I would've never pictured Kevin ending up being crippled for live, and at only thirteen.

Later that day, I took a walk around the neighborhood. I saw Jonny talking to Rolf, trying to cheer him up with what happened. Jimmy & Sarah now ditching their emo or goth or whatever phase. The school shooting had them see things a bit differently. Jimmy told me that Andre left, the pressure was probably too much for him. Ed went off with Rita somewhere, and boy are those two are hitting it off very well. I found Double-D crying and I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that this one girl he liked had died.

Apparently her name was Vanessa (I had no idea who she was or what she was even like) and Double-D told me that last Friday he finally had the courage to ask her out. But sadly, he'll never be able to accomplish that since she was killed by Davis. I let him cry on my shoulder for ten minutes straight. When he felt better, he told me that he just wanted to be alone for now. I was a bit worried, but he assured me that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Now Double-D's usually a pretty rational guy, but not when he lets his emotions get the better of him. But the man wanted his space so I gave him it.

Rachel found me at my house when I walked back there. She was carrying a backpack and asked if she could come in. I let her in, and we discussed about how things have changed so much. I told her that it used to be that I never even thought I'd have a girlfriend during my junior high years. But now I have Rachel. It used to be that I only hung out with Ed, Double-D and occasionally Jonny. But now I'm hanging out with a lot more people then just those guys. It used to be that Jonny was the happiest and most nutty kid I knew, but now he's on a downward spiral to being a lowly thug. It used to be that I hated Kevin. But as I've already said, he's actually not that bad anymore. It used to be that I scammed people for the stuff I wanted. But now I just steal like a damn thief. It used to be a lot more peaceful, fun and zany around here. But now I guessed that my childhood had ended and that things have really changed. I'm bawling my eyes out and Rachel's response to all of this was: "That was then, this is now".

She told me that she talked to her parents, but they said that they thought of taking a vacation for the week to get away from all the sorrow that's going around. Rachel said that since I have no school and if I had nothing better to do, I should read five of her favorite books that were all written by S.E. Hinton. Normally I only read if I have to in school, but she is my girlfriend and I really dunno what else I would do now. The books are "The Outsiders", "Rumble Fish", "That Was Then, This Is Now", "Tex" and "Taming the Star Runner". Rachel kissed me and went home, and I begun reading "The Outsiders". For once I think that I might have found a good book (which are one of the rarest things you can come across in my book, pun intended).

* * *

Monday, October 27, 2008

Dear diary,

Sorry for slacking off for the week, I've been trying to take it easy with resting around the house and reading the books Rachel left for me. I read all five of them and I gotta say, they almost got me into reading. Almost. Double-D came over a few times to check on me and was surprised to see me so interested in reading. We talked a bit, Ed and Rita are going out now. So there is someone who likes the big lug like that besides May Kanker. Anyway, Nazz visits Kevin everyday now, Rolf and Jonny are hanging out a bit more and Sarah and Jimmy are back to being like their old selves.

The school's finally reopened, although no one wanted it to, not even the teachers and principal There's now about ten liaison officers around patrolling the place as if it was a prison. We also have a metal detector at every entrance and exit. And because half the kids in my middle school have braces, these things are going off all the time! I'd find it hilarious if the noise wasn't so damn annoying. Then there's the security cameras that seem to be practically everywhere, except the bathrooms and locker rooms for legal reasons. I guess that I can easily cross "Peach Creek Jr. High" off my list of places to steal energy drinks now that it kind of reminds me of a fort.

Oh yeah, Kevin's back from the hospital now. But our school has no wheelchair accessible places, so a lot of students (counting me) are helping Kevin get around places. Later Kevin had a meeting with the school principal. Apparently our school's almost bankrupt and doesn't have enough money to make wheelchair accessible areas. But in return, we're going to have "wheelchair basketball" instead of regular basketball. I really don't care what they do with basketball, as long as it doesn't interfere with wrestling. Speaking of wrestling, I heard that it starts the week after Thanksgiving. Anyway, I'm going to get done with some of my homework, and meet up with Rachel in the lane since she just got back home.

* * *

Tuesday, October 28, 2008

Dear Diary,

During school today, our homeroom teacher said, and I quote, "Stupid kids like us will cause damage to our community due to the unholy holiday." The nerve of that bitch to trash Halloween like that. After school I was hanging out with Rachel when Ed runs up with Rita and asks what we're going to do for Halloween. I was about to tell the big lug that maybe we should skip this year because we're getting older. Then Rachel insisted that we should dress up for the hell of it. I went through my attic to look for a costume to wear and came up with nothing.

I went outside to see Kevin who was playing wheelchair basketball with Rolf, who was in this weird looking chair with wooden wheels. Boy does Rolf sure find the strangest and most old fashioned stuff. In a way it's kind of cool, but kind of weird. Kevin told me that his arms are getting focused on more and he's getting stronger upper body strength. I can tell since his muscles look a lot more impressive than mine. I'm not like Double-D with having noodle arms, but I don't really have anything to brag about to be honest.

I then saw Jonny with Josh, they were discussing something about Halloween. I didn't get the full details, so I have no idea what they're up to. I headed home and started going online, and found nothing really important there.

* * *

Wednesday, October 29, 2008

Dear diary,

Me, Rachel, Ed, and Rita decided that this year's theme would be a superhero/supervillain for Halloween this year. So I guess that I'll be none other than The Comedian from "Watchmen". I read the comic at Ed's house one day and I have to say that even though he died three pages into the comic, The Comedian is in my top ten favorite superheroes. Though I'm making this costume by myself since I highly doubt that they're selling costumes of the Watchmen characters. And with it being so close to Halloween, all the good costumes are probably taken.

Once school got out, I seen Rachel and she told me that she was going as Elektra, which is wonderful. That means she's gonna look a lot more revealing than usual (Rachel does dress conservatively). I'm excited just thinking about her dressed up like that. So later we decided to go around asking other people what they planned on being for Halloween. Ed's going as Nite Owl II (also from Watchmen), Double-D's gonna be Ozymandias (again, from Watchmen), Rita will be Silk Spectre II (yes, she's also from Watchmen). I don't know about the others since for the most part a lot of kids are starting to grow out of Halloween. I gotta continue making my costume and finish my math homework, so good night.

* * *

Thursday, October 30, 2008

Dear Diary,

Some messed up stuff went down today. After school, I saw Josh and Jonny going over to Jonny's place. Since they're not really friends, I found it weird, so I followed to see what's up. I saw the two of them walk into Jonny's, and about half an hour later they came out with dark getups. You know, dark jackets, dark jeans, dark shoes, dark bandanas, you name it, it was dark.

But the weirdest part was that they were carrying some box, so I followed them ever further. They ended up walking all the way to the poor part of town. It's where most of the Mexicans, Native Americans and more minorities live in town. They went the long way so it was all dark and such. Anyway, they opened the box to reveal... molotovs.

I knew I should've stopped them, but the second I knew what those things were, they started lighting them up and throwing them at people's houses. It was insane, I think one of those molotovs hit a propane tank because there was this big explosion over at some house. The streets were on fire, and by now everyone was wondering just what the hell just happened.

Then someone who was pretty pissed off brought out some kinda rifle and shot it at Jonny and Josh. Those two ran like hell towards me, I started running another direction. In the end I managed to get home but I'm pretty shaken up. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, so I might as well play some Halo 3 to take my mind off it.

* * *

Friday, October 31, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today sucked big time. It all started after school when I went to meet up with Ed, Double-D, Rachel, Rita, in the lane for some trick or treating. We all had our superhero/supervillain themed costumes on, which was great. Oh man, was Rachel looking hot tonight! But it was only around four still, so we needed to kill some time before seven. That was when we'd go trick or treating for an hour and then go to a party at Nazz's at eight.

Ed suggested that we go to his house to watch some horror movies. Of course me and Double-D quickly said no because of what happened last year when Ed watched a bunch of horror movies before going trick or treating. So we decided to split up, although Rita took Ed with her so that they could hang out at her place. We would meet each other again in the middle of the cul-de-sac. While I was waiting I decided to eat a sub sandwich, and play a little GTA4.

Now this is where the story gets bad. Later at seven, the five of us met up again in the middle of the cul-de-sac. We barely got anything from the houses because most of the adults there said that we're to old to be trick or treating (what do they know). The best thing we got was a chocolate bunny, yes you heard me right, a chocolate bunny on Halloween. But hey, at least I didn't get any rocks like Ed & Double-D did. Or that apple with a razor blade inside it like Rita got. That was plain messed up, and I thought that stuff only happened in urban legends or something.

So all of us gave up early and decided to go to Nazz's party. At first it was actually pretty fun. It was going good like most of Nazz's parties. That was until some high school kids came and brought a bunch of booze and weed. Things get pretty hazy around there.

The next thing I knew, I was at the police station along with the other kids from the party. The police there called our parents who came and brought each of us home. I think normally they would lock people up for being under the influence of drugs or alcohol, but since we were minors and haven't committed any previous felons, we were let off easy. And by "easy" I mean that they left our fates to our parents. On the way home my parents yelled at me but I really didn't pay attention since my head felt like it was going to split open. At home, I calmed down a bit and started writing this. My parents say that I'm grounded forever. But we'll just see how long that lasts.

* * *

Saturday, November 8th, 2008

Dear diary,

My parents were serious about me being grounded, well at least for a week anyway. They took away my games and computer, and I couldn't go outside when I got home from school for the week, but after a while they forgot why I was being punished in the first place. They didn't give me my stuff back, but I found it all in the attic so it's all good. I spent the week mostly rereading Rachel's books. I finished a few of them again with all the free time I had after doing homework.

Since I'm sort of ungrounded now, I called up Rachel so we could head over to the junkyard. I wanted to skateboard there, but Rachel really just wanted to talk with me. She told me that I said a lot of stupid things but she didn't exactly tell me what they were. She also said that she left after I said such things and it wasn't until the next day that she learned I was under the influence at the time and that I probably didn't really mean anything. Thank God Rachel isn't one of those people who assume someone has changed COMPLETELY after one bad thing happens.

Rachel asked me about what I've been doing this week while I was grounded. I told her that my parents don't really seem to care about me too much since they forgot I was grounded after a week, I also told her that I finished some of her books again and asked if she wanted them back. Rachel said I could keep them, since she already read them all and knows them by heart. Then we kissed and later went our separate ways for the day.

I walked back to the cul-de-sac, only to see Rolf and Kevin playing wheelchair-basketball again. They asked me if I wanted to join. I was bored, so I said yes. Rolf gave me one of those chairs he has, and at first, I wasn't that fast. But soon, I got the hang of it, and I actually made a shot. Kevin said that the high school kids were picked up by the police for possession of drugs and alcohol with intent to sell to minors. Now they're in juvie awaiting trial. Well, at least one good thing came out of all of this.

That's when I got home and decided to write this entry of my diary. I know it's only like what, four in the afternoon, but I'm good for today.


	8. November 9th to 17th

Sunday, November 9, 2008

My parents don't usually make me go to church, but I went with them today since I was bored. Church wasn't too boring since I got to see Ed there. We spent most of the time pointing out and silently laughing at funny looking people. Jonny was there, and I saw him steal from the offering plate. Okay, I might not exactly be the most religious or moral person out there, but even that was pushing my standards.

Man, what the hell happened to Jonny? He used to be such a good kid. Sure, he was a loner before but still, he didn't go around shooting people, stealing stuff, and harassing girls. It probably has something to do with him hanging around thugs like Josh and Jamie. Or maybe it's still that whole "gourd" thing from over the summer. Either way, it's still a pretty pitiful sight to see a kid like this becoming such a lowlife.

On the way home, my mom reminded me that we were going to Watermelon Bay to visit relatives during Thanksgiving for the annual dinner. I'm not all excited about it at all. The only thing my family does there is talk, laugh at stupid jokes, drink and smoke. Trust me, watching paint dry while being water boarded would be more entertaining than spending time with my family.

I hanged out with Ed in the afternoon since Double-D was working today. We just played some Halo 3 with Rita who was also there. While Rita went to the bathroom, I asked Ed if he and Rita did "it" yet. I know that they've only been going out for about a month but I was getting curious. Ed wasn't sure what I meant, so I kept using terms like "get some, bone, shag, bonk, hit-it" but Ed still didn't know what I was talking about.

Then I just asked if they had sex yet and he smiled and said "Oh that? Yeah Eddy, we do that a lot!" Ed just amazes me sometimes. I haven't even gotten to second base with Rachel yet, and Ed of all people has already lost his virginity? Not bad for a guy who always has buttered toast on his mind. I spent a few more hours at Ed's until I went home for the night, saying goodbye to Ed and Rita.

Now I can't stop thinking about how Ed and Rita. Ed's fourteen, slow, filthy, and as harsh as this sounds, I always pictured him living in his parent's basement for the rest of his life. Yet out of all of us kids in the cul-de-sac, Ed manages to loose his virginity first. God, I'm gonna be thinking about this all night.

* * *

Wednesday, November 12, 2008

Dear Diary

School was slightly boring today, I would've fallen asleep if I didn't stop thinking about how Ed shagged Rita. God, why can't I get this off my mind? I couldn't even write anything on Monday and Tuesday because that was seriously the one thing on my mind. And I know I don't want to look back and read over how I pictured them doing it. It never ends up being a pretty picture.

So anyway, Ed said that he and Rita were going to go to the fireworks festival Friday night and wondered if me and Double-D were interested in coming. Sockhead said that he had to work that night but I told Ed I'd come if I wasn't doing anything. Hopefully things won't get awkward for me. I don't wanna be the third wheel and watch the two act all lovey and shit.

Later on during lunch I saw some punks trying to gang up on Kevin since he was in a wheel chair now. I think they would've jumped him if Rolf didn't show up, since everyone knows how strong Rolf is from watching him play defense on our football team. Rolf ended up throwing a chair at the little punk asses. Jonny was nowhere to be seen today, I think the guy must've skipped school or something.

At home I was bored out of my mind, so I started reading one of the actual books we had around the house. It was called "The Catcher in the Rye" which was pretty much about some high school kid whining or something. I didn't read it much since I couldn't stand the kid's bitching. For something more entertaining I went into my brother's room, and nothing really changed about it except that the car is gone and the door's been replaced with no locks. There wasn't much in there except some of my brother's magazines and some papers about scams and pranks. However, you won't believe what I found, he had a journal! Probably of all the stuff he did while living here.

I tried to read a bit of the journal, but let's just say that my brother wasn't a wiz at handwriting. While I was looking over the parts I could actually read, I heard a knock at the door. I opened the front door and saw Rachel. Letting her in, we got to talking about the fireworks festival Friday. As we were talking, I got to thinking about what I found out yesterday about Ed and Rita, and I thought to myself if I want to continue my relationship with Rachel. I mean, me and her have only been going out for about two months now and I'm not really sure what Rachel considers me as. Maybe a bit of rough on the edges, but really a good kid? Still, I didn't know how to ask her about it, all this relationship stuff is still kinda new to me. So maybe I'll give it a couple of days.

* * *

Thursday, November 13, 2008

Dear Diary,

With all this stuff happening to me lately, I haven't had the chance to think about Christmas. Not surprising since I don't really care much for the holiday. It's six weeks away now and the stores always have junk like Christmas trees and decorations up at this time. Oh hell I've seen that supermarket Double-D works at already carry the Christmas crap since late September! Really, what's with people pushing that holiday so damn early each year? Probably so that people can get their stuff early, which makes sense from a business standpoint. But from my standpoint, it's a bunch of horseshit.

Anyway, enough of my early "Bah! Humbug!" attitude towards Christmas. At school today, Double D told me he'd be busy at that the supermarket until the Christmas season is over. Apparently he's getting about thirty-two hours a week and still manages to get better grades than me. For a teenager, that's a lot of hours at any job. It makes me wonder just what the heck the guy's saving all that dough for. Knowing him, it's probably for college but I like to imagine it being something else for some reason.

Also Jonny wasn't at school for the second day in a row. I met up with Kevin and Rolf and they said they reckon Jonny's ran away from home for some reason or another. I wouldn't really know if that's true or not, but I haven't seen him around the cul-de-sac lately. Honestly, I don't blame the guy for ditching this joint. He's never really had any friends besides that piece of wood Plank and just recently befriended Josh and Jamie. All of us tried guessing where he could be. I think the guy just hopped a train or something but Rolf and Kevin think that he was still in-town, but just keeping real low. Either way, knowing Jonny he'll probably show up again in a couple of ays, or we won't see him for weeks.

Tomorrow I'm gonna go to the fireworks festival after school, so I might be a bit late when writing my diary for tomorrow. Thanks to having Rachel with me, this will be more like a double-date than me being a third wheel. Let's hope for the best, eh diary?

* * *

Friday, November 14, 2008

Dear Diary,

So yeah, about the firework show…

After school got out, I met up with Rachel and we went out to the store area. The fireworks show wouldn't start until a few hours later so we had time to kill. We saw Jonny talking to Jamie and Josh, which shocked me pretty good. Along with a few others, I seriously thought that Jonny had headed to the hills by this point. When they saw us, Jamie waved me over, so I told Rachel to wait for a bit.

I headed over to them and asked Jonny if he really did leave home. He told me that he and Josh have been staying with Jamie for the past few days on the outskirts of town. Jamie told me that the three of them were thinking of doing some stealing soon but this was gonna be a lot bigger than the last couple of times. The bank they're going to make will be enough to leave this lousy town and find a place to stay at in Apple Lake City. I told him that I'd think about it and left, with Rachel asking me what it was about.

Not wanting to spread the word, I told her that it was just some guy stuff that she wouldn't be interested in. To pass the time we went over to GameStop and looked over the place for some good games that are coming out for the holidays. Of course the guy over the counter kept on product pushing everything and kept trying to get us to sign up for their membership and their stupid magazine. Me and Rachel headed out so I wouldn't lose control and smash that guy's face into his counter.

In half an hour, we met up with Ed and Rita who seemed pretty happy as usual. Looking around, we found a place in a secluded area on a hill to watch the fireworks go off in the distance. As we watched the fireworks go off, Ed and Rita stared making out and touching each other in certain places I'd rather not talk about. Rachel looked away, like it made her uncomfortable to watch that. Admittedly even I found it weird, although that's more out of shock that Ed was actually getting this far with any girl.

Ed and Rita told us that they were going to go somewhere more private, and that we should have some fun together. Rita winked at Rachel who looked away immediately. After Rita and Ed wandered off somewhere else, Rachel told me that she wanted to go home. I offered to walk her back, but she told me that she was going home alone. I watched her go, it made me sad and a bit sexually frustrated. Fed up, I went home by myself too and started looking over some porn to take care of my frustration. Then I cleaned up and started writing this. Fuck it man, I'm pissed.

* * *

Saturday, November 15, 2008

Dear Diary,

I woke up with bits of the bad mood I had last night. What the hell was Rachel's problem? It was like she didn't want to hang around with me or something. I mean, I know she's fairly conservative like the rest of her family. But we are young damn it! Young people fool around all the time!

To cool off, I got myself some Cocoa Puffs, nachos with cheese, and some fruit juice while watching some Saturday morning cartoons. While I was eating, my mom told me that there has been a change in plans. My family was now planning on having a family reunion on Thanksgiving over here at our house. Making matters worse, it turns out that I'll be seeing the biggest jerk in the universe: my older brother. I know that he's probably still ticked off at me what happened over the summer a few years ago, so that's no good.

So after I got done eating, I went to see what everyone else was doing for Thanksgiving and well, I didn't get that much good news. Aside from Double-D, Jonny, Jamie, and Josh, pretty much everyone is leaving town to visit family and relatives. Ed's family is going over to Louisiana for Thanksgiving and Ed is bringing along Rita. I'm shocked that his parents and hers are that cool about the two being together. Sure, Ed's parents probably think that this will be very good for him since Ed's never really had any girls as "friends" before. With Rita's parents, I have no idea what they are thinking, letting their daughter being with some guy they don't really know.

Meanwhile, Double-D's staying at his home alone as usual. His mom will be gone organizing parades across the state, and his dad will be busy at the hospital, working in ER. So I guess that I could try and hang out with him over Thanksgiving. After all, it's not like he'd be working on Thanksgiving, so the guy's gotta have some time to spare.

I met up with Rachel in the lane and I asked her what her deal was the other day. She wouldn't tell me anything, but she did say that she and her family were going to Utah for the holiday, and maybe stay there for an extended period. Rachel then she left saying "Have a nice Thanksgiving." The hell, what did I do to make her act so cold towards me? It's not like I was trying to set up anything last night. That was all Ed & Rita (literally and figuratively) screwing around, not me. I mean, yeah, a little action would've been nice, but at the very least I wanted to just be with her some more last night.

Later I went home, ate dinner and then went to my room and played some Halo 3. You know, I really, really hate to say this, but Halo's getting boring. Maybe my interest in the series will pick up when Reach comes out next year. Well, I think that I better get to bed now so that I'll have at least more than two hours of sleep for once, so good night diary.

* * *

Sunday, November 16, 2008

Dear Diary,

This morning I was getting some breakfast and the phone rang. My mom answered it and apparently my bro is arriving on the twentieth to spend the week with us. She also said that he was really looking forward to seeing me again. I dunno about that…

I went over to Ed's house and talked to him and Rita about how they were going away for Thanksgiving. He said maybe they could smuggle me to Louisiana with them. It was pretty tempting offer, and on the plus side I wouldn't have to suffer whatever my brother was planning for me. I'd even actually go on a plane for once. You know, a real one, not like the one Double-D made out of junk.

Then I asked Rita if she's heard anything from Rachel about me. Rita said that Rachel isn't really that honest at times with other people due to trust issues with her previous boyfriends. She hasn't been honest with me recently because maybe she's having second thoughts about our relationship and doesn't really want to continue it. Not like Rita's relationship with Ed, Rita saying that Ed is such a nice, honest, and fun guy to be with. Well blow me down.

Heading home with a bit of a lousy mood, I decided to eat a microwave pizza and play a some GTA4 for a change of pace. I really need to think a bit more about Rachel and me, maybe. I'm not sure what's going on really, it's all so confusing right now.

* * *

Monday, November 17, 2008

Dear Diary,

Since I got up early, I was the first one out to wait for the other Eds so we can walk to school together. On the way, Ed and I talked about how to get me to go to Louisiana with him but Double-D told us that we couldn't just smuggle me in a bag since airport security would easily catch me and we'd get in trouble for what would look very suspicious to the guards. Me going with Ed might be harder than I thought…

School was a bit entertaining today since our history teacher went on and on about how the English raped this land from the Native Americans and went on a rant throughout the entire period. After that, I left school and I saw Jamie who starts telling me about his plan. Apparently he and the others are going to pull an actual robbery with guns and ski masks and all that crap. I told him that it sounded risky, retarded, and that it would never work. Jamie punched me in the face, called me a pussy, and said that if I told anyone he would come after me. I saw him walk away and rubbed the blood off from under my nose. I was going to chase after him until that lummox Ed pulled me away for a little walk.

Ed and I walked home to rethink on how to get me to come with him to Louisiana. The two of us tried to think of something less sneaky, but nothing came to our minds. We then met up with Rolf who had some work for us around the farm. All we really did was move a bunch of tools to his shed and his animals to some shelter underground. He was a bit strapped for money at the moment, so he paid me and Ed in extra meat his farm had produced.

When Double-D came home from his job, we went over and asked him how his work was. He said that he was thinking of getting another job at the new department store that opened up two weeks ago. Really dude, don't you think this is a bit much? You're already swamped with school and your current job. It's not like you're impressing anyone here. Anyway, he said that we could sign up if we were interested. I never been there and he said that it was like a mall but only with one store. Both me and Ed thought that sounded crazy, so we lost interest. Wrestling is coming up in December anyway, so we're not going to cram in work with sports and school. After chatting we all went to our separate homes to crash. For now, I'm gonna think of some ways to get with Ed to Louisiana and how to deal with the inevitable return of my bro.

Later,

Eddy


	9. November 18th to 25th

Tuesday, November 18, 2008

Dear Diary,

So instead of going through some elaborate plan to sneak a ride with Ed to his family reunion, I actually just decided to ask his parents if I could come with them. Surprisingly they said I could if my parents will let me go with them. Apparently Jimmy came with them last year, so now it was Ed's turn to have his friends come with him to the Thanksgiving Dinner. His parents told Ed he could bring two people, though I think they expected Ed to bring Sockhead with him instead of Rita but they kept their word and were ok with Rita coming. Man I am so glad that this part of my plan to avoid my family was a lot easier than I expected.

At home I told my parents that I wanted to go with Ed's family for Thanksgiving and that they already said I could come with them if I had their permission. My dad gave me an angry look and asked me why I wanted to be with a different family for Thanksgiving instead of with them. So I told them the truth about how I think that my relatives are real jerks, losers and just repulsive people. Oh man, my folks didn't even say a word at first. They just sat there, like they were shocked at what I said. That was until my dad slowly got off his chair and pointed me and told me to go to my room. I chuckled, since my dad hasn't told me to do that in a long time and I couldn't believe that he just said it but that's when my dad just went ballistic. He threw a lamp at me, which I barely dodged and then just started screaming in my ear so loud that it would put a drill sergeant to shame.

After his little shit-fit, my dad just chucked me into my room and said that he and my mom would deal with me later. I then heard my phone ringing, and began to crawl really slow, still shacking a bit from my dad going apeshit. Picking it up, I could hear that it was Rachel, shocking me even more. Apparently she's still interested in me, but that Ed & Rita were a bit of a wake-up call for how she wants to handle our relationship. She said that sex is still a no-no, but thinks that we can continue our relationship without it, saying that us thirteen year old kids don't need to be doing it yet. I sighed, pissed off and yet glad at the same time. Mad about her telling me that she didn't want any sex, but I was glad that Rachel was honest, at least I think she was. Anyway, Rachel then asked if I'd like to meet her parents and family for the first time on Friday. A bit more surprised, I said yes, and then said good-bye because I could hear my parents walking to my room.

My parents were both really calm now, but in a really scary and depressing way. Dad told me that he and my mom don't like our family either. Not only that, but my mom said that she and my dad have actually been divorced for the past six months, but my dad hasn't moved out yet due to financial reasons. To add to that, my dad said that the reason why they're divorcing is because after all these years, he's finally came out of the closet, which he's been hiding in for over forty years. He'll be moving out sometime in December to stay with a "friend" in Lemon Brook. Then mom said that I could go ahead and leave for Thanksgiving with Ed and his family since if I really didn't like my own family this much, it's probably for the best.

Wow, this day's just been full of surprises. First Ed's parents actually let me come with them, Rachel tells me her feelings, my parents admit that they're divorced and my dad's a queer. Dear God, what a damn powerful day it's been. Soon they both left and asked me to put up with my brother for a few days at least. I didn't really leave my room for the rest of the day, I just played some GTA4 to pass the time and a bit of homework. I can't get any of this off my mind though, and I'll keep thinking about it for awhile.

* * *

Wednesday, November 19, 2008

Dear Diary,

I woke up at around six thirty today, which was a real shocker, so I got ready in a rush. Then I noticed that both of my parents were gone and that my mom left a note on the counter. I read it, and it said that while we may not be one big, happy family, she hopes that things won't get worse. It also said that she'll try to separate me from my brother while he's here, but there's no guarantees and that he'll be here tomorrow. Tossing the note in the garbage, I quickly gobbled up some breakfast and headed out of the house. Never has my own home felt this cold.

Ed & Double-D were right in my front yard waiting for me. As we walked to school I told Ed that my parents would let me go with them and he cheered in excitement. Double-D asked me why I didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with my family, and I pretty much told him how my family's fallen apart. I explained to both of them everything that happened yesterday, and while Ed was as clueless as usual, Double-D felt sorry for me or something. He asked how I was handling it and I lied, telling him that I was doing fine. But Double-D, being the smart kid he is, could easily see through my bullshit and told me that if this ever gets too serious that I can always stay with him.

Now at school I got a little story to tell you guys about. Okay, so in my fourth hour class (English) there's these five Native American kids who were being jerks as usual. See, they're in a gang and apparently they like being pricks so much because ever since Luigi and his goons got killed, they thought that it was a good idea to replace them. But anyway, they really took the cake today and went from jerkasses to complete monsters. They started to sexually harass Nazz and I really thought that they were going to gang bang her class while the teacher was gone. Kevin then came back from the bathroom and yelled at those guys and challenged them to a fight on the roof of the school. Damn it Kevin, you're in a fucking wheelchair, you can't always just act like a badass anymore!

So me, Ed, and Rolf decided to fight these guys in Kevin's place after calming him down. The bunch of us went up to the rooftops for a brawl with a whole lot of kids watching. Double-D kept on telling us to stop, but I pushed him outta the way and the rumble began. This really big Native dude came crashing towards me, but I dived down, grabbed him by the legs and slammed his ass to the roof and just started wailing on the guy. After I got done beating the living tar out of him, I looked over and saw that the rest of the wanna-be gangsters got owned as well. We let them run away and told them that if they ever wanted another fight, we'd be more than glad to give them one.

Kevin thanked us for fighting them, but he really wanted to do the ass-kicking. Nazz reassured him that she knew he'd fight for her if he could but he really shouldn't be so reckless in his critical condition, and then thanked all of us as well. Man even if you don't like the guy, it's hard not to feel at least a little bad for the man. He can't do some of the things he used to enjoy anymore thanks to his condition. Kevin even told me that his dad was thinking of getting him an operation that should be able to fix the damaged part of his spine so he could play football again, but it might take a while and Kevin's not exactly sure what the operation would be. But yeah, after school we all headed home while I prepared for the arrival of my older brother. With all the fighting I've been doing lately, I know my body is ready for whatever my bro has planned...

* * *

Thursday, November 20th, 2008

Dear Diary,

I'm at Ed's house, and I can feel nothing but pain. I feel like this because my brother just beat the tar out of me awhile ago. Thank God that Ed let me stay here for the night since I'm too scared to go back to my own damn home. Rita's here too, making sweet love to Ed in his bed while I'm just playing some of his stupid video games to get my mind off everything. I'd be a little uncomfortable with Ed and Rita fucking right behind me right now, but I'm too focused on what happened today to care.

It all started when I went to school as usual, nothing really too special I guess. Those Native Americans from yesterday were in the hospital for head trauma and broken bones. When we heard about it, I sure did feel badass, until Jonny reminded us that me, Ed, and Rolf, would be on their hit list. Man am I lucky that despite all the security cameras and cops here since the shooting that none of us got in trouble for roughing them up. Or maybe they did see it, but didn't bother doing anything about it because it was some well justified vigilante justice. I dunno, but I don't really care.

Anyway, we were reminded that Thanksgiving break was starting next Monday and that Thanksgiving was next week. That got me and Ed talking about what we were going to do while we were at his relative's place. Ed said that his family leaves on Monday and that I should stay over for the weekend. I said sure since then I'd be away from my family and my brother for even longer. He hoped that he and Rita being with each other wouldn't bug me too much. Lying, I said it was fine, although it really ticks me off that Ed's been getting some while my woman's put on a chastity belt. I haven't been this jealous in a long time, and it's not a good feeling. But it wasn't as bad as the physical pain my brother put me through.

Later I went to my house to get packed and heard the doorbell ring. Hastily, I rushed towards the front door, opening it only to hear a six foot six monster say to me, "Hey Pipsqueak." Then I was grabbed by the collar as my bro soon slammed me against the wall. He punched me right in the gut hard enough for me to cough up blood, and then threw me onto the floor with so much force than I could of sworn one of my ribs punctured an organ or something. My brother began shouting at me for how me and the other "ankle-biters" one-upped him over the summer, and with what the Kankers did to him as well (which was too horrible to describe in detail).

My brother then just started kicking me after that, with blood and puke pouring out of my mouth and onto the floor. My throat was burning at this point, and my bro soon stomped right on my skull. His game of "Uncle" hurt less than this, and that almost crippled me for life. After he got bored of assaulting me, my bro left for a bar to grab a drink with an old buddy of his. But to just get in one last little ounce of pain, he grabbed a vase and smashed it onto my chest right before walking out and slamming the front door shut.

Lying around for half an hour, I somehow managed to crawl back up and pick out the pieces of the vase from my body. My parents still weren't home and it was dark outside about this time. After cleaning up myself and the hallway, I left a note for my folks that I was staying the night over at Ed's house. I left home and walked over to that basement window on the side of Lumpy's house and went in his place through there.

Once I came crashing in, I awkwardly landed right on Ed and Rita almost about to do it. Both of them asked if I wanted to join in for a threesome, but I just told them that my bro returned and that I needed to stay here for my own safety. Ed flipped out and locked all the doors to his house while Rita was asking us what the hell was going on. After explaining to her about my big bro and how much of a psycho he is, she seemed pretty understanding, saying that she could relate with some crazy aunt that's currently in jail for almost stabbing her sister awhile back. So yeah, I'm just playing some Left 4 Dead on Ed's PS3 while him and his girl are having a good time right behind me as if I'm not even here. I'll be honest, I would've joined them if not for me being hurt all over and I still think that I should at least try to stay loyal to Rachel. Left 4 Dead, ha, that's how I feel right about now, just trying to survive or else die at the hands and jaws of a very powerful force.

* * *

Friday, November 21, 2008

Dear Diary,

I woke up to realize that I was sleeping in Ed's wall this morning, mixed among all his sponges (he recollected them). Coming out of that jumble I saw Rita tending to Ed who was incredibly pounded up. She said that my brother broke into Ed's room last night along with a friend of his named Bone, and demanded to know where I was. Luckily Ed had hidden me in his wall earlier because he knew something like this was gonna happen. Rita tried getting them to back off, and caused so much ruckus that Sarah and Ed's dad came down there as well. By that point though, Bone (who's my bro's muscle) had beaten the living shit out of Ed while my bro held Rita back. Only when Ed's dad pointed a shotgun at the two did they run off as shots were fired. Man I must be a really hard sleeper if I didn't wake up from that.

Ed's mom, who had just gotten back from her night shift on the force a few hours earlier, had came down to talk with us about what happened. Me and Rita told her everything, and she was alarmed that my brother and Bone were back and loose in town. She went to take Ed to the hospital to get his injuries checked up and said we could make ourselves some breakfast upstairs. So as Lumpy went to go get treatment, I made some mean omelets for Rita and Sarah. Even Sarah complimented on my amazing cooking, which says something right there. Although Rita was too busy looking outside to see the wreckage, which was really devastating.

Oh man I haven't seen the cul-de-sac this torn up in a long time, at least not since that one last real scam I made over the summer. There was a huge crack in the pavement, mailboxes were smashed up, kids where hiding, and I saw a ton of black smoke in the sky. Double-D ran up to Ed's house and begged for one of us to let him in, so we did. He told me that (in his own words) my brother and Bone have been making complete pandemonium last night in the entire town. They even lit one of the wooden house frames in the nearby construction site on fire, and it had spread all around the place and even to other nearby structures. Emergency services was having their hands full thanks to all this chaos. The fire department was having a hectic time putting out the fires, the hospital was getting a lot of injured people and the police were on a large-scale manhunt for my brother and Bone.

He also told me school is canceled because of what's happening. Sarah was hoping that her dad wouldn't miss shooting my bro and Bone like he did last night. Oh yeah, did I mention that both of Ed's parents are cops? Yeah, that lummox comes from a family of cops, and he'll probably be one too, as big of a surprise that is. I then told them I was gonna check-up on Rachel to see how she was doing in this mess. Taking my phone into the other room, I called and Rachel answered, saying that she and her family are really scared right now. She said that having dinner with her folks was canceled, which really ticked me off. There was a chance that I could have fixed my relationship with her up a bit, but nope, my asshole brother and his grunt came in and ruin everything. Out of rage I screamed over the phone and smashed it against the wall. Double-D asked if I was okay, but I just ran out of Ed's house, despite his and Rita's pleas for me to return.

As I kept on running, I knew that I really had nowhere to go. So I was making my way through the woods and bumped into a tree, falling down. Soon I looked up and saw my brother and Bone staring at me. I was lying down, helpless, and they took advantage of the situation.

I'd like to write down that I won and took out both those two monsters, with the cops later taking them to prison for life. But this ain't no fairy tale, and well... I got beaten and was raped. How do I even begin to describe what happened? You hear a lot of stories on women who have been victims of sickos like these two but it is quite rare to hear of a male being raped, or rather two guys in their mid-twenties raping a teenager. The only reason they stopped is because Bone heard police dogs coming, and they ran leaving me beaten and bruised. Then I broke into tears, mad at not only my bro and his bud, but the whole damn world.

Why the fuck did the police just pass by me, with none of them checking to see if I was okay? Why the fuck did Rachel just have to leave me hanging again? Why the fuck did my fucking parents even tell our relatives to come over here? Why the fuck are they getting a divorce and that my dad's a fucking faggot now? Why the fuck has my world became a living hell? Why the fuck did I have to get raped and left a bloody and bruised messed? Why the fuck God, why the fuck did you have this happen to me? What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this? What, fucking making fucking scams and being a fucking asshole? What, was this really fucking necessary?

I really considered wanting to commit suicide at this point. Gazing up I saw some old noose dangling from a tree out in the woods, and I just stood right in front of it. For hours I stared at the thing, thinking about hanging myself. Having everything end and putting my shitty existence to an end once and for all. But then I remembered what I had left to live for. If I killed myself, Matt and Bone would still be stirring up this storm they've created. So many people, Rachel, Ed, Double-D, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Rita, Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Josh, Jamie and even the Kankers would miss me greatly. That's when I took the noose down from the tree, tore it to shreds, wiped my tears and headed back to the cul-de-sac. For all those sick games of my bro's, he was going to pay.

After all, this wasn't the first time my brother sexually abused me.

Later on I was slowly walking back to the cul-de-sac, I made my way back to Ed's house where I saw Ed, Double-D, Sarah and Rita waiting for me. They asked me what the hell happened and why I was gone for so long. I just said that I got knocked out by running into a tree for a couple of hours, which they believed. Of course, Rita laughed and thought that I ran into the whole damn forest since I looked like a complete wreck. I ignored her and took a shower at Ed's house (not in his room, but on the second floor of his house), trying to regain my composure. After I got out, Sarah said that both of her parents are out looking for my brother and Bone, trying to place them under arrest. I was far too out of it to care though, so I went back into that pile of sponges, wrote this entry and yeah, fuck the world.

* * *

Saturday, November 22, 2008

Dear Diary,

I would have never guessed that sometimes sleeping among sponges would be that comfortable...

And so I woke up to yet another day where I'd like to say that things started anew once more. But no, it was still a mess in Peach Creek thanks to my asshole brother and Bone, and I still felt like shit. Groggily, I slowly stepped up the stairs in Ed's basement, and made my way to his kitchen. Apparently I wasn't the only one to spend the night here, since Double-D & Rita were sitting on the table talking with each other while Ed and Sarah were keeping watch outside. The two both informed me that I was asleep for about eighteen hours, having just got up around noon. Holy shit, that's gotta be a new record for me sleeping in or something. Of course, it helps being completely drained of not only your stamina, but willpower as well.

Anyway, Double-D pointed out that we were running low on food. Ed's parents are still on the hunt for my brother and Bone, and all of us have been making do with what's left here. Oh, and Rita told me that my parents called while I was out. They said something about how they're glad I'm safe at Ed's house at least and that the two decided to let the law do whatever they want with my bro, like they should have years ago. Finally my folks are starting to make some sense around here. However, Double-D reminded us about the food situation, so I decided to take one for the team and go get some supplies. Well, along with Ed anyway once I saw him outside.

So me and the big lug walked to town, keeping our guard up of course. Thanks to my brother and his lackey, some of the gangs took advantage of the chaos and started chipping in on starting riots. We tried keeping our distance from them, not wanting to draw any attention to ourselves. Soon we made it to the Molisee General Store, which seemed abandoned and full of food, goods and the works man. Just as we walked towards the store, who else but my brother and Bone broke out of the place with a ton of cash and some munchies. We ducked behind a dumpster hoping that the two wouldn't see us, which they didn't thank God. But then my bro chucked a metric fuck ton of petrol on the store and Bone threw a cocktail bomb, turning that place in a fiery inferno. The emergency response teams were right on their tail though, so the two broke into some car, hot-wired it and drove off.

With that store long gone, me and Ed had to find someplace else to get supplies from. Lupo's Butchery wasn't trashed yet, so we busted into that store and got ourselves a lot of meat and a cleaver for self-defense. Ed reminded me that Rita was a vegetarian, but I could care less. As we made our way back, I could over hear the Native Americans and Neo Nazis saying there was going to be a big fight between them tomorrow. Oh joy, another stupid gang fight, and right during all this pandemonium as Double-D called it. Soon enough three kids wearing some white face masks showed up pointed guns at us.

Turning around, we dropped our meat and those three then took their masks off. They turned out to be Jonny, Josh and Jamie, who've been trying to survive in all this chaos. Luckily the three decided to let us keep our food as we headed to Ed's house. Once we got back there, Sarah pointed her dad's shotgun at those guys, wondering why they followed us. After calming her down and telling her they were cool, we all headed back in and with plenty of meat to last us for awhile. Rita was really pissed that we didn't get any fruits or vegetables. So Jonny chucked an orange into her mouth and reminded her that as fellow vegetarian that he wouldn't forget to bring the "good food".

As I was cooking us up some ham, the power went out, leaving us all in the dark. I take it that my brother and Bone took out the power plant just about right now. We considered having a fire outside to cook the meat, but Double-D reminded us that could attract some unwanted visitors. So we all ate the fruits and veggies that Jonny brought over while Josh & Jamie set up some lanterns and boarded up the house. Sarah did remind them that her and Ed's parents would be coming back, but they just shrugged her off. After that little meal I went back down into the sponge pile and crashed, writing this entry.

* * *

Sunday, November 23, 2008

Dear Diary,

You know, I'm seriously considering placing sponges inside my mattress now. I would have never guessed it, but damn are they cozy and they form well to your body. Okay, enough of that, I stumbled out of Ed's bathroom and into his room where I saw Ed, Jonny, Josh and Jamie playing Left 4 Dead. I could have sworn that the power came back, but as I went upstairs I talked with Sarah and she said that Double-D built a generator while I was sleeping. Figures that brain-boy would make himself useful around here. Soon the phone rang and I rushed over to pick it up, with Rachel wanting to talk with me.

Rachel told me that it was urgent that I need to come over to her house, because she and her family are scared right now. I wondered how she got Ed's number, but she said that it got saved to some caller ID thing or something after the last time I called her. So I said that I'd come over for sure, hung up and took that cleaver with me that Ed and I found yesterday. I had a hunch that things sounded fishy over the phone, so I was making sure that I'd have some sort of protection on me just encase. Of course, I wasn't going to be stupid and do this alone. Yelling at Josh & Jamie, I called the two to act as backup for me as we headed out to Rachel's place.

As we stepped foot outside, we saw Double-D and Rita keeping guard outside. Good ol' classic Double-D built himself a sentry that fired tranquilizer darts. I could tell from all the unconscious gang members Rita was dragging into Ed's garage with some big ol' darts sticking out of them. She put them in zip-cuffs which she got from Sarah, who in turn probably knows where her parents keep all that police gear. I told them that the three of us where heading out because Rachel was in trouble. Double-D told us to be careful and to not hurt anyone, while Rita asked me if she was worth the trouble. Admittedly I hesitated for a bit before saying yes, causing Rita to laugh and reminded me that I wouldn't get laid with Rachel even if I rescued her one-thousand times. Like I care about that now.

Josh and Jamie just looked at me funny while I told them to focus as we kept on walking. As we headed down the street, there was some punks we had to rough up. Man how many stupid kids are there in this small town who love to riot? Anyway, I did ask Josh & Jamie how that heist of theirs went and they actually told me that they pulled it off. Recruited someone else for the mission instead of me though, some redneck called Travis apparently. He's in juvie now though since the three let him take the blame while they got all the dough. Wow, who would've guessed that I'd be working with some rather bad guys to take down two even badder men.

Once we got closer to Rachel's house, I told Josh and Jamie to keep their distance and make it look like I was coming here alone. They hid behind the bush with their guns, ready for shit to go down. As I opened the door to her house with one hand and a cleaver in the other, I could hear some noise coming from inside. It was definitely my brother and that brute Bone, just waiting for me to come on in so that I could get screwed over. Looking back Josh signaled to me that he could see through his scope that my bro & Bone had guns with them, so they were gonna get closer. Kicking the door down, I chucked my cleaver in the room and hit Bone in the knee, causing that henchman to collapse. Soon Josh & Jamie pointed their guns at my bro to let Rachel and her family go.

But somehow my brother found out that me and Rachel were kind of an item, so he took her as hostage. After my brother tied and gagged Rachel up, he threw her in the back of some car and drove off. Her parents were obviously freaking out at this point. To make matters worse, Bone pulled my cleaver right out of his knee and threw it, almost scalping my head, Thankfully it only flew out the window, shattering it into pieces. At this point Ed's parents arrived, seeing that my brother and Bone stopped by at this house. Ed's dad knocked Bone out with his police baton was his mom put that overgrown thug in handcuffs as he got hauled into the back of their police car.

Although they wanted to talk with us more about what happened, Josh and Jamie already found the keys to the car that Rachel's parents own. The two backed it out and yelled for me to come and get Rachel. So now it was us and Ed's parents trying to hunt down my bro, and to make matters worse Rachel was his hostage now. We eventually chased him into the junkyard which also so happened to be where that Native & Neo Nazi fight was going down. My brother took advantage of this and kept on driving off. Ed's parents had to deal with this gang battle, leaving just me, Josh and Jamie to capture my bro.

We ended up nearly on the outskirts of town near that peach tree field. Jamie was trying to shoot out the tires of my brother's car, but he kept on side-winding the thing to make it harder for us to take him down. It didn't help that we had to be extra careful of not getting Rachel hurt or worse, killed. Josh then somehow managed to corner my bro into the peach tree field itself, making him go off-road and crash into some trees. He stopped the car as the two pointed their guns at him, telling him not to do anything funny. But knowing my bro, he grabbed Rachel and backed up some more, holding a gun to her head. And here I felt so damn powerless that I couldn't do a single thing about this.

That was until I came up with a plan. While my bro was distracted with Josh & Jamie, I stealthily crawled behind the guys, hoping that I wouldn't be in my bro's vision. It worked, and I got behind my brother and tripped him, causing Rachel and his gun to fly out of that jerk's hands. With him lying on the ground now, I saw the perfect opportunity to get back at my brother for putting me through hell and back. Jumping on top of him, I put him in a half nelson and slammed his face into the dirt repeatedly. Now look at who's all bloody and bruised up, bitch.

After I had my fun beating his punk ass, I left his unconscious body to free Rachel. I asked her how my bro found out about her being my girlfriend, and Rachel said that they randomly broke into her house and got the information from Rachel's diary. She asked how I could be related to such a monster, and even I was clueless since she was right about that. What she wasn't right about though was calling me her best friend and not even giving me a little peck on the check.

I wasn't sure who I hated more at that point, Rachel or my bro. But I did tell her that I was fed up with her holding out on me, and that it wasn't even flirty anymore, just annoying and cowardly. Breaking up with her bitch ass, she started to cry as a ton of police cars showed up. The rest of the cops put my bro under arrest while Ed's parents offered us a ride back to their house. I had accomplished two things that day: moving on from Rachel and getting my brother away from me once and for all.

With my bro & Bone locked up, law and ordered was returned to Peach Creek. Once I got back to Ed's place, Rita asked me if she was right or not. Grumbling I said yes as she laughed. If you weren't Ed's girlfriend, I would have freaked out on you so much Rita man, it's not even funny. So now Jonny, Josh and Jamie headed back to their new apartment in the nearby city while Double-D went back to his house since things calmed down. Ed's parents told me, Ed, Rita and Sarah to pack up for tomorrow's trip while they hauled all of those thugs in their garage to juvie. For the first time in a long time diary, I can rest easy.

* * *

Monday, November 24, 2008

Dear Diary,

Oh God, where the hell do I begin? It's two in the morning, I'm over at Louisiana and I've been trying to not have a mental breakdown. Ugh, I can't believe I still had it in my gut to write this down after what happened.

I woke up in Ed's basement again after what I thought was a good rest. Ed was nudging me to come outside at five in the morning because he heard a noise outside. I said that my bro was locked up, along with Bone and that the gangs have simmered down for now. But Ed kept on telling me that we should go outside a see what was walking around. So we each grabbed some lead pipes lying around in that bathroom of his and went looking around.

And there he was, my brother, walking around Ed's house. He must have busted outta jail, although this time he was all by himself. He was covered in blood and had a slasher smile on his face. "Pipsqueak, I'm through playing around." is what my bro said to me as he launched himself at me. Ed took the hit and whacked him in the head with a lead pipe. Much to our surprise though, my bro got back up and proceeded to mess up Ed. Like hardcore smashing, and I was too scared to scream. Ed told me to run while my big brother was turning Ed into a bleeding pile of flesh.

In panic I ran over to my house for the first time nearly a week. Barging into my own room, I quickly locked everything up in fear that my brother would return and assault me, or worse, kill me. As I tried regaining my composure, I soon remembered that I was safe inside my room while I had left Ed to die. At this point, I was beyond feeling like shit. I knew that I was a piece of shit. This was far worse than any other time I left my friends to take the punishment for me, and this time Ed's life was at stake. He's saved me from a deadly beating from my brother once, and now it was time to repay him.

Smashing open my disco ball, I took out that handgun I used to practice with. I was sure that it was empty since I remember draining the thing of ammo last time I played with it. Running outside I saw Ed just barely surviving the onslaught of my brother's attacks. I pointed the gun at my asshole of a brother and shouted at him to stop. He saw me and laughed, saying that he knew I was far too much of a pussy to even fire the thing if it was loaded. Leaving Ed on the ground, he came walking towards me while I still aimed the pistol at him. My feet kept backing up from him though until I bumped into the side of Jimmy's house. That's when he had me cornered until Ed chucked his lead pipe at the back of his head, getting my brother to turn around and chase him into the woods.

So I followed and we made it to the creek where Ed was trying his best to defend himself from my bro. Although at this point Ed was like a washed up warrior holding off the inevitable attack from a demon. That's when I called my brother out and told him I'd shoot if he didn't stop. He turned around and fucking dared me to pull the trigger just to see that I wasn't bluffing. And so I gave into my brother one last time and submitted to his will. But what I didn't expect was the gun to have really been loaded as a bullet shot out from the barrel and blasted him in the head.

I killed my own brother.

As his corpse fell into the depths of the creek, both me and Ed stood still, shaking with fear. Neither of us could believe what had just happened. I was on the verge of crying. Ed quickly yanked the gun out of my hands and tossed the damn thing into the creek along with my brother. If it wasn't for Ed, I probably couldn't have even walked back outta the forest. Of course Ed could easily block out any bad event from his mind, he's good at that. Me? Oh God, I couldn't hold it in any longer and just started crying uncontrollably, saying my regrets. It was so bad that Ed had to slap some sense into me (literally) before we stepped back foot into the cul-de-sac. Ed told me that if I didn't get a grip that we'd both go to prison and to at least try and hold myself together until we were alone at Louisiana. He also told me that I should just keep telling myself that my brother committed suicide and that we should just leave it at that.

It really shocked me that Ed could be so damn competent and collected under these kinds of situations. Really, he comes across as being a dumbass, but when shit gets serious, oh boy can Ed become one of the most reliable people around. Thanks to Ed he managed to tell his folks, Sarah and Rita a convincing story on why we went missing for a bit. He said that there was a black bear outside that scared the hell outta me and it attacked him before we could escape. After Ed got cleaned up again, we got in the car, drove to the airport and flew all the way to Ed's relatives. It was the second time in my life ever flying in an airplane (this time in a real one and not some lame one that me, Ed, Double-D and Jonny used to get out of school, which sucked). All I could do was think about was the fact that I killed my own big brother. Even though might have been the biggest douchebag on the planet, he was my own brother damn it! I think that this is definitely unforgivable and if I was ever found out about this, then I'd so get put in the electric chair or life in prison. I should just keep telling myself it was him committing suicide like Ed said.

Later in about two hours we got off the plane and we where now in Louisiana. Ed's parents rented a car there and we drove to Ed's grandparents house. Once we got there, me and Rita met Ed's grandparents, uncle, aunts and his two cousins. Of course, everyone in Ed's family is a cop (or was, as Ed's grandparents are retired). His relatives are pretty cool, but I could care less due to what I did earlier today. After trying my best to keep up a happy facade, I eventually went to the guest room I'd be sleeping at and crashed. My pillow became wet with tears as I tried my best writing this entry down. There's no way I'll be getting over my brother's death so soon...

* * *

Tuesday, November 25, 2008

Dear Diary,

Well, I was tossing and turning all night about yesterday. Today might have been a new day, but that still didn't change the fact that I had just killed my own brother. He had been a humongous asshole to me all through my childhood, and just yesterday I ended his life for all the shit he put me through (even though it was an accident). As expected, I felt really tired upon waking up from what little sleep I got. It wasn't until eleven that I even stepped foot out of my bed. Even then, that was only because Rita flicked my dick, which hurt like hell and scared the shit out of me. She laughed and said that us kids were going to the park and that I really needed to get out of bed. Oh man if Rita wasn't Ed's woman, I would've slapped that bitch so hard she'd have went straight through the damn floor.

Once I got dressed and walked downstairs, I got to know Ed's two cousins. Both of them are siblings and they're Jason and Jenny. Jason's in high school and ranked as one of the state's best linebackers and wrestlers, which shows that superhuman strength is genetic. A jock yes, but a pretty cool guy and never even bragged about his accomplishments (which I only found out from Sarah). Then there was his younger sister Jenny, who is about me, Ed and Rita's age and oh man is she cute. Has short, spiky blond hair, freckles and is about my height. Both of them wanna be cops when they grow up, just like everyone else in Ed's family. I asked Ed and Sarah if they were going to be cops too when they got older. Ed said, "Destiny is thy middle name Eddy," and Sarah followed up with, "Oh yeah, and I see you breaking the law, don't expect me to go easy on you just because we know each other." Figures.

So anyway, Jason drove all six of us over to the park where me, Ed and Jason decided to play a little football. Sarah later joined us because apparently she couldn't take how Rita & Jenny were talking about me and Ed any longer. I looked over and saw Jenny smile at me, followed by a really hard tackle from Jason which knocked me out for a few seconds. While I was out I could have sworn I saw some giant monster open its mouth up with flames inside it. Before the beast swallowed me I regained consciousness thanks to Ed giving me mouth to mouth and Jason apologizing for catching me off guard like that. After that though I said that I was going to sit this one out and just lied down next to a tree while everyone else did their own thing.

Still, I thought about that leviathan which almost ate me, as if I was going to hell. This made me cringe, and although I'm not the most religious person out there, I'm probably going there for what I've done. I'll probably see that bastard down there too, and oh man is he gonna rip me to shreds. Shit, I've never thought this philosophical before, and I was seriously considering praying, although I doubt that would have saved me. After all, did I truly regret that he was gone? For everything he's put me through? Did I feel guilty out of fear of punishment, or actually sorry that I executed him? To make things worse, there's not really anyone I can talk to about this, not even Ed. He probably already blocked the entire incident out from that dumb head of his, and probably won't return to that "serious" mentality for awhile.

As I was pondering, Jenny came over and asked me if her older brother really hit me that hard or if there was something else on my mind. There was no freaking way I could tell her that I just murdered my own brother, so I lied and said that her big bro is pretty strong, and that it's no-wonder that he's one of the best student athletes in the state. She laughed and gave me a smile that showed she knew I was bluffing, to a degree. Jenny got in my face and said that she had her eyes on me, giving a little wink. I was a little nervous on how to respond, having a fearection (that's my word when I'm both afraid and aroused) of sorts I guess. I slipped out saying that I would be watching too, which made her smile again before walking off to chat with Rita again.

We got back in another hour, and the whole place smelt like food. All the adults were preparing food for tomorrow's Thanksgiving feast. Ed's dad just ordered us pizza for tonight since they were all too busy making food that we'd eat tomorrow. So all six of us went to the basement and Jason found "Toy Story" on VHS down there. While watching the movie, I couldn't help but think of how much innocence I've lost recently. Oh yeah, I haven't been "innocent" since I was like eight or some shit like that. But stuff like Luigi and his gang shooting up the school, Ed & Rita fucking each other like rabbits nearly all the time and now with me putting an end to my brother's life. Man, I just can't catch one fucking break anymore. Oh wait, it's always been like that, only nowhere near as bad. Fuck, it sure does suck to be Eddy Skipper McGee.

Then while I was watching the movie Jason came up to me and asked where Ed and Rita went. Sure enough we could hear some moaning and other nasty crap coming from the closet. Okay, I won't lie, Sarah saying, "Can't those two morons stop fucking for once?" made me laugh for a variety of reasons. Who knew that Sarah of all people would make me crack up a little in my darkest hours? Well, it's not like things have been normal, since well, ever. Jenny then asked me if I was gonna actually eat my pizza or just keep on looking guilty. Damn you body language! Thankfully I pulled a good save by saying that I was exhausted, went upstairs and wrote this entry. Another day done with, but my brother still won't leave my thoughts, even when he's not here anymore...


	10. November 26th to December 2nd

Wednesday, November 26, 2008

Dear diary,

I had a nightmare last night, and it featured that same hellish leviathan from when I blacked out yesterday. After waking up in cold sweat at three in the morning, I realized that I should probably take Ed's advice seriously and block out the reason I'm having such dreams. But I'm not really like Ed, meaning I'm not sure if I can contain something like that and forget it ever happened. Well, I tried blocking it out but all that happened was me thinking of a bunch of other random crap and then I fell back to bed...

Only to wake up at _six _today since it was really noisy because most of the adults were trying to get everything just right for Thanksgiving. I guess they wanted it all picture perfect or something like that, you know how adults can be. Meanwhile, me, Ed, Sarah, and Jason went back to the park and played football, with Rita and Jenny tagging along again. Midway through, I had to answer the call of nature and went to take a leak in the public bathroom. As I was draining the dragon, Jenny just happened to waltz in, accidently walking into the wrong bathroom, freaking both of us out. Jenny couldn't just walk back out either, since someone might see that and then we'd have a problem (probably didn't want Jason giving her a lot of shit) so she decided to just use one of the stalls. After she got done on the toilet, I managed to pick the lock on the bathroom window, and got her out through there without anyone noticing.

Then I headed out through the regular door where I found Jenny waiting for me. She was thankful that I saved her from embarrassment, and that Rita wasn't lying when she told her that I knew how to lock pick. I was confused, and wondered how the hell Rita knew that I could pick locks if she never saw me do it before? So I asked Jenny what all else Rita told her about me, seeing if Rita was making me look good or not. Well, Jenny told me that she heard that I did a lot of impressive stuff back in Peach Creek. Though, most of what she said made me sound more like a criminal. Apparently besides lock picking, I fight a lot, got caught stealing stuff, did some drugs, drink some alcohol, and that I talk some mad smack. However, I'm also pretty sensitive, delt with abuse, rescued my ex, and stopped my older brother and his stooge's rampage. Rita described me like some kind of "rough and rugged guy who's such a sweetheart".

You know what Rita? You deserve Ed, not that he deserves you, but he's the best you'll ever fucking get. One day that idiot will forget to put on a rubber, or do something stupid to you and then you'll have karma pay you back ten times fold. Seriously, it's like that fucking bitch is running against Sarah for the title of "World's Biggest Cunt", and Rita actually looks like she'll win this year. Jesus, she didn't have to say all that shit behind my back that I really, _really_ don't need other people to know. I was pretty much steamed at this point and I told Jenny that none of that was her business and I'd rather not talk about any of that. But then Jenny blurted out that Rita told her that I'm single now, which made Jenny blush pretty bad. Her smile was a little creepy, but more out of awkwardness than anything. So I must of smiled back out of nervousness I guess, and then Jason told us that it was time to go back.

As we were getitng in Jason's car, we saw that a drunk driver was speeding towards the turn on to the street. I heard the screeching of wheels as this guy came drifting towards us. All of us jumped out of the way, except for Ed who got mowed right down. That asshole kept on driving, and his license plate was covered in too much dirt to get the number. We checked up on Ed, and he assured us that "It only tickled." Figures that the one guy who can handle pain better than me would hardly be affected by something like a car plowing him. Jason was going to chase down that drunken asshole, but then Rita noticed that Ed's ankle was twisted and that we should head back to the house first to heal up. The bitch had a point, so Jason decided to drive us to the house instead of going on some crazy car chase.

At home we had lunch and Ed's parents and grandparents didn't seem too worried with Ed getting hit by the car. They were more worried about the buzzed up maniac getting away with drunk driving, and Ed's dad and uncle went out to see if they could find and arrest him. Well, after knowing Ed for so long, it's hard to think anything serious could happen from Ed getting physically hurt. If Ed had to go up against ten tanks, I would pity the poor tanks that would get utterly destroyed. Man, just about everyone in Ed's family is super strong, and the whole family could pass off as a league of superheroes if they really wanted to. If a guy like me feels weak as hell being around these guys, God knows how _Jimmy_ must have felt when he was here last year.

Later it began to rain in the afternoon till night, and Ed's grandpa and grandma started telling me stories about back when they worked as police detectives. You know, working to solve crimes and keep the peace, violently if possible. I gotta say, some of it was interesting seeing that Ed's grandpa once took down an entire street gang by himself, and his grandma survived getting shot three times in a pull-over that went seriously wrong. The two then told me how they met, with Ed's grandpa transferring departments back in the day and meeting Ed's grandma, who was pretty much one of the very few policewomen around back in the sixties. She was envied by all the guys on the force since she was far stronger and more efficient than any of them. Than was until Ed's grandpa came, and was the only man who could hold his own against her, and later became her partner. Eventually he proposed to her, they got married, and started this family of superhuman supercops.

Honestly, I would've fallen asleep listening to those old coots if I wasn't looking for something to keep my mind off of things. Sometimes you just gotta write down the minor details in life to stay in touch. That and there wasn't really much else for me to do at the moment. Rita and Ed were again nowhere to be seen again, and at this point I think you can figure out what they're doing. Sarah was hogging the TV in the living room, Jenny was watching TV with Sarah, and Jason was busy playing "Hitman: Blood Money" on his 360 downstairs. You know, I would've went to watch Jason play games, but ugh...after the whole thing with my bro, man... I don't think I can play those kinds of games for awhile. I'm just gonna catch up on my sleep, I've been groggy all day, damnit.

Thursday, November 27, 2008

Dear Diary,

Well, it's Thanksgiving today, finally. I couldn't get any sleep last night so I drank some coffee Ed's grandparents made. Pretty damn good coffee too, I'll tell you what, and it went even better with the donuts they had out for breakfast. I'm still trying to block out the fact that I killed my brother and instead try to believe that he only committed suicide like Ed told me to think. The reoccurring nightmare I'm having doesn't help either, that's for damn sure.

In the nightmare, I'm closed out in a narrow hallway and something's chasing me. I can't defend myself, all I can do is run. At the end of the hallway there's a door, and whatever is chasing me is coming up fast, so I open it. Inside the door is the monster I keep seeing, who opens its fiery mouth. The serpent clenches its jaws into my body, and the combination of being punctured and ignited leads to unbearable agony. What prevents me from being torn to shreds by it and completely killed is my own screams, which are a wake-up call to reality. That freaking leviathan, man, and I used to _like _snakes and then all this shit starts happening. A part of me says that I have these dreams out of guilt, but another says that it's really the Devil trying to take me to meet my brother. Not even in my sleep can I catch a fucking break.

I know that writing about it may not help, but this freaking diary is the only thing I have to project my thoughts into. Ed keeps telling me the same advice, which I try to take, but I can't. While drinking the coffee, I noticed that there was a computer here and that they had internet. So I checked my E-mail and I had a message from Edd. This is what it said:

"Dear Eddy,

Things are starting to get back to normal around here, and you won't believe what happened. I am not sure how to tell you about it, but I'll send you a link to a news article. I hope you, Ed, and Rita are having a good Thanksgiving. I've been keeping busy with working on some personal projects of mine, and working at the supermarket of course. My boss tells me that if I stay at the store for a few more years, I might get promoted to being Customer Service Manager. That would look rather good on my resume, although knowing you, a resume is the last thing on your mind for now. Mother and father are not present, yet I do not feel alone. The other kids are busy with their own families today, and are trying to recuperate more than anything. Thankfully I know how to cook, and for once I'll let loose a little and gorge out, maybe going from a twig to a branch, ha ha. I can't wait to see you all when you return home!

-Eddward, a.k.a. 'Double-D'"

I clicked on the link, and the article was about my brother. It said that he somehow managed to escape from jail, killing some other inmates in the process, and was found dead in the creek. The police seem to believe that he committed suicide, but due to the lack of evidence, they're not sure. I guess I should be glad that Ed put him and the gun in the water, otherwise they probably would've traced evidence back to us if he didn't. I still wonder what the hell was going through that guy's mind when all of that was happening. Then again, I'm not sure if I really want to know. As Double-D would say, "ignorance is bliss," or whatever.

Today all of us just watched football, but it wasn't that good of a game, so most of us guys zoned out for a bit with Ed's uncle yelling at the screen. The girls woke us up for when the feast was ready. Before we ate, Ed's dad said a prayer or something but I didn't catch most of it since I'm not really religious. Then again, I could tell that the rest of Ed's family wasn't really that much religious either, since the prayer seemed like it was more out of ritual than actual worship.

Also, I was kinda distracted with the way Jenny was touching me from under the table. At first, I didn't think much of it, and I have no idea how nobody seemed to notice this, but I didn't want to draw any attention anyway. She was rubbing my thigh with her free hand and almost went dangerously close to my dick. I would've enjoyed it more if I didn't have more important things to focus on, and the fact that Jenny was being rather awkward about it again. I mean, yeah, Jenny's cute but boy can she be weird. Then it dawned on me: Jenny likes me. Eddy you chick magnet, you strike again.

After getting a bit more fatter from the food, I pulled Ed away from Rita to get some things straight. Now in the basement, I told Ed about how his cousin Jenny was strangely hitting on me, almost like the Kanker sisters have before. Ed just laughed his ass off, and told me that Jenny, despite wanting to be a cop like the rest of her family, tends to really go for "bad boys" like me. Of course, Ed also said that while she's awkward about this on the account of nervousness, that I should be grateful right now. After all, even Ed admitted that his cousin was attractive, and so long as I didn't hurt her, he was okay with this little thing she's got for me. Oh this is just great, some hot chick _really_ wants to get with me but I'm too far gone into my own guilt to take advantage of it.

Oh, I also told Ed about Double-D's email. As usual, he told me in his serious tone that it really would be for the best if I just block out what happened and just believe that my brother really did commit suicide. This time we were alone, so I wanted to continue this little talk between us some more. I told him that this is what I've been trying to do, but that I just can't get it to work for me. Ed knows that I'm not like him, and admitted that his own advice, which sounded like a good idea at first, wasn't working. He said not to fret though, and the big lug gave me a bear hug to make it seem like it was okay. Then Rita came downstairs, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which she probably took from one of the grown-ups. She told me that she and Ed were going to play a private game and slapped the cuffs on the lummox. So I walked upstairs as those two got ready for a good time...again...ugh.

Now I'm trying to get some sleep, but that's sorta hard when I can hear Ed and Rita doing you-know-what for the hundredth time. Do any of the adults here know that those two jackasses are fucking like rabbits almost twenty-four seven? Jason and Jenny probably think it's hilarious, and Sarah's the only one who's probably fed up with it as much as I am, if not more. After all, she has to put up with hearing it more at home, so for the first time in well, forever, I felt sorry for Sarah on that part. Oh well, what can I do. Seriously, I don't even feel like I got any strength left anymore right now, physically and mentally. Writing in this diary is the only way for me to stay sane, otherwise I'd have all these thoughts in my head, and I would crack under the pressure. Hopefully all that food I ate will make me dream of something else.

Friday, November 28, 2008

Dear Diary,

Whoa...today was... "a ride" to say the least.

It all started this morning after me and Ed ate some breakfast, we decided to practice our wrestling skills in the backyard in order to get ready for wrestling season. Me and him are pretty much the only notable students who wrestle, besides a few chumps. Other kids, like Kevin and Rolf, are in basketball instead, which is fine by me. Hey, that's good because now I have a chance to get known for being good in a sport. I need to work a lot more on football to become even as close to good as Kevin is at it, since he can play nearly every position with ease. Although now he's crippled, I might just surpass him in sports since he might never play again.

Also, I remember back when I used to play basketball when I was in fifth grade, but I switched over to wrestling. Mostly because I sucked at basketball since everyone else was taller than me. The fact that I can really give and take a beating, so wrestling is more my speed. There were times where I tried playing hockey and soccer, but I'd rather not talk about that. Seriously, I'm dealing with enough fucked up things right now to recall my hockey and soccer days.

So while me and Ed were wrestling each other, we started screwing around and tired to make up our own signature moves. Ed called his "The King Ghidorah", in which Ed wraps around his opponent with his arms and neck and then tries to pin his foe down by having his feet on the opponent's belly. I called my signature move "The Eddy Spiral" where I go for the opponent's legs, wrap around them and then spin the opponent around a few times before slamming them down very forcibly and then pinning them down. We kept at it for a couple of hours and because Ed is in a higher weight class then I am, it was difficult for me to feel like I was doing any good. But then Jason showed up and asked us how the wrestling was going.

We told him and me and Ed were getting ready for wrestling season to start in a few days from now. That was when I learned that Jason also turned out to not only be a great football player, but a fantastic wrestler as well. Jason demonstrated some moves for me and Ed to use and even showed us his own signature move which he said we could show around our home state so that it gets well known. Jason's signature move is called "The Slaughterhouse" and it's a move in which he grabs the opponent by the chest, falls down and then practically crushes their back as it's being bent in the wrong direction until the opponent decides to forfeit. Jason told us though that in order to successfully pull off his signature move though that we need to be really strong and have a good grasp so that the opponent can't escape from it.

So after our wrestling, Ed and Rita went out to go see a movie or something, but I'm pretty sure they're planning on doing something else. Jason went off on his own somewhere, the hell I know. Then Sarah and the rest of Ed's family went out for the Black Friday sale at the nearby shopping mall. The only ones now in the house were just me and Ed's cousin Jenny. I thought I would kill some time watching TV but then I heard Jenny giggling a bit from the room she's staying in upstairs. I was a little curious, so I slowly walked up the stairs and found Jenny wearing her mom's police uniform. She was looking at herself in the mirror, and then I asked her what was up.

She almost screamed since I sneaked up on her like that, which made me laugh. At first, Jenny was a bit mad that I startled her but then she asked if the uniform was too big on her. Honestly, it was a bit baggy on her, but instead of outright saying that, I told her that it sure suited her well. Jenny thanked me for being honest with her, and then she nervously asked if I could sit down so she could talk to me. It dawned on me that Jenny wasn't trying to be creepy, just sort of shy and insecure about how to approach a stud like me, so I decided to give her a chance to let her talk.

Jenny admitted that she had some feelings for me ever since I arrived here. She talked to Rita about how to handle them, and apparently Rita gave Jenny some advice. Rita had apparently told Jenny about sex, and how it was the best thing about her relationship with Ed. Jenny is actually a virgin, but was incredibly curious about sex, and Rita suggested that she should do it with me. Shit Rita, did you really have to do that? I dunno whether to be angry with her or to thank her. But anyway, at that moment things got intense. At that point, all I really knew about sex was from porn (which, according to Double-D, may be inaccurate) and from hearing Ed & Rita do it. Shaking (I was fucking nervous), I told her we should go for it, and oh God, I felt _happy_ for the first time in days man, _days_. After a quick trip and back from Ed's room (had to get one of his unused rubbers and put it on), I told Jenny to "bring it on".

So, with what little knowledge about sex we both had, we did it.

Though, I'll say that it wasn't all what I expected. Oh, it felt fucking fantastic at first, but after that, there was a couple of issues... For one, blood came out of her vagina, that pretty much freaked us both out a lot. Then she said that my dick was hurting her, since it was pretty massive (around eight when soft I think, but I never really measured it). Not only that, but she was pretty rough on me too, since she couldn't control her own superhuman strength. But we kept at it, until she started to moan and was zoning out. Like, for a whole minute. She went on moaning in joy until she told me to "Make it happen again." Though, now I had to take the rubber off since Ed's condom was a bit too small for me.

After going at it for about an hour, we started to simmer down a bit and just play around. She handcuffed me behind my back and licked me a lot, which was pretty hot. Then I did the same to her, and damn was she squealing! Soon she put me back int the handcuffs again, both of us agreeing that it made things a lot more exciting when I was restrained. Oh man, Jenny was fondling my dick, rubbing her tits on my face, and made out with me, damn it was awesome. Things were amazing until she asked me to do her in the butt. I couldn't help but remember what my bro had done to me, and it made me cringe, so I told her that anal wasn't really my thing. By then though, we could see the cars pulling up into the driveway. We quickly got dressed and rushed to different parts of the house, as if nothing had happened while everyone else was gone.

Man, oh man, all that pent up sexual frustration I've had for the past few weeks started to lift after Jenny put herself all over me. It felt more hot with the cuffs on, way better than jacking off to porn. Damn, the things Jenny did to me with her mouth, breasts, and hands? Way better than I'd imagine Rachel doing it. I was a little dizzy right now though, and so was Jenny, since both of us were almost out of it during dinner. After eating I rested on the couch for an hour, showered, and felt pretty damn good again. Oh hell, "pretty damn good" was an understatement, I felt _fucking fantastic_.

Later, Ed and Rita came up to me and giggled like dumbasses, asking how it was. I just had some smart, hot and shy girl handcuff me and then take my virginity. It was a load of bullshit asking how I felt, and they knew it. Rita joked about her and Ed joining us next time, but Ed reminded her that he and Jenny are cousins, and that would be too messed up, even for a guy like him. Rita sighed and said that now that I'm not a virgin, I shouldn't be so up-tight and shouldn't mope around like a loser. Don't care, just had sex, fucking bitch. In fact, I just heard Jenny knock on my bedroom door and she's twirling a pair of handcuffs.

Well diary, looks like I'm going for round two.

Saturday, November 29, 2008

Dear Diary,

Me and Jenny were up and at it until three in the morning, until we both blacked out on the couch in the basement. Once we got up, both of us were surprised that no one else noticed that the two of us where downstairs together. After she took the handcuffs off me, we both went upstairs at different times to eat and get ready. The only people who seemed to notice us was Ed and Rita who were still giggling like a couple of jackasses about us.

We're leaving tomorrow, but Ed's uncle Louis, aunt Tiffany, Jason and Jenny leave today since they just have to drive a couple hundred miles. Jenny asked for my cell phone number so that we could text each other, but I told her that I didn't have a cell phone (come to think of it, I'm not sure that any of us kids in Peach Creek has one, maybe there's bad reception or something). So we decided to e-mail each other instead to keep in touch. Jason told me and Ed to work on our wrestling and that he thinks we're gonna go far, which is awesome coming from him. Then Jenny hugged and kissed me before she hopped in the car as it drove off. Her brother looked out from the backseat as if he missed out on something. Oh Jason, if you knew what me and your sister did, I'd probably be a dead man right now. Maybe naivety and ignorance runs in the men of the family? I dunno, but it's good for us.

Once they left, me, Ed, Sarah and Rita got to talking about what's going to happen when we get back home. Ed told me that his family was going to get a Christmas tree as soon as they go on sale. I told him it was too early for that but he and Sarah said that their parents get the first ones because they're always better and cheaper. Rita said that her family just keeps a fake tree that they put up every year. So then those three got to talking about Christmas while I was left out of the conversation entirely.

That got me thinking, Christmas is around the corner. I don't really know how exactly that's gonna go down for my family. Thanksgiving was such a disaster that I couldn't even be with my own family this year. But I really could care less about the holiday season since I don't get anything except clothes from my parents. It doesn't help that the rest of my relatives are cheap jerks who never get me anything good either. That also made me wonder what I'd do when I get home. My parents turned out to be divorced and my brother was just killed, how do I come back to that? I think that my brother's funeral either happened already or will happen when I get back. I'm not really looking forward to any of that, it's just everyone getting together to bury that asshole who committed suicide (that's what I'm trying to believe anyway).

We're going to bed early tonight since we leave tomorrow at four in the morning to get the five o'clock flight. So I'll probably be back home by eight or something like that. Not that I really want to go back. Honestly, nightmares aside, these last few days I've been here with Ed and his family have been amazing. It makes me damn jealous that my own family isn't like this. Really, they're all such awesome people (minus Sarah, although Rita's been making her look real good lately), and I'm gonna miss Jenny. Although I have her e-mail now and hopefully I'll be able to keep in contact with her still. Yeah, I've heard long-distance is a pain in the ass, but damn it man, I might have something here with Jenny. Well, it's about nine o'clock on a Saturday, but there won't be any staying up late tonight, so goodnight diary.

Sunday, November 30, 2008

Dear diary,

Well I'm at home, my parents are too but they're not speaking much. I got the hint to leave them alone, and likewise they're not pestering me either. My whole family is here actually, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, the works you know. They intended to be here for Thanksgiving but they ended up staying here for the funeral. I really wish my brother never came home, this all would've never happened if he just stayed in that fucking whale trailer of his, snorting coke or something.

I said this before, but I pretty much detest my family a lot. They're full of phonies, jerks, thieves, liars, criminals, and so on, and none of them can act civil to save their skins. Even when all this bullshit is going on, they're still far too incorrigible (another word I learned from Sockhead) to even give a shit. Man, I almost got in a fight with a few of them just because of the crap they do and say. So I went away from it all and checked up with Double-D at his place. Ed and Rita went out together somewhere and Sarah went to play with Jimmy. Double-D asked me how I was and if he could get me anything but I told him that I just wanted to get away from it all and he understood. That's something I respect about Double-D, he can understand heavy stuff since he reads all them psychology books and stuff.

A bit later Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf showed up, asking how I was. I told them the same I told Double-D and that I didn't want to talk about it all. They understood, and we all ended up just talking about how our break went and all of what we did. Rolf has finished up his fall harvest and said that he was going to be busy with repairing various tools and machines, and preparing for spring. Kevin and Nazz spent the break with dating, and doing some shopping on Black Friday. Apparently Jonny, Jamie, and Josh are settling in all right in their new apartment in Apple Lake City.

There was also talk about the Kanker sisters who haven't been around the cul-de-sac lately. Nobody has really seen or heard of them much, and Kevin thinks that they left town or something. Sounds crazy, but I'll bet they'll come running back once they figure out that me and Ed are back. Although I must admit that I'd like to see a confrontation between Rita and the Kankers. The world's biggest cunt vs. three dumb slutty bitches. Truly, the battle of the titans right there.

After talking for a few hours, we all went out separate ways, and I decided to head back home. Yet, it turns out that some of my relatives have taken up residence in my very own room, those fucking assholes. To make things worse, there isn't really anywhere I can sleep since most of my relatives are too damn cheap to rent hotel rooms. I walked right back to Double-D's house, and I asked if I could stay with him for awhile. He told me that I'm more than welcome to stay with him until this situation is over, and I think I'll take him up on that offer. I gotta say, staying in his guest bedroom is a lot better than that roach-infested dungeon called "Ed's room" but I'm gonna miss those sponges. Boy, tomorrow looks like a long day...

Monday, December 1st, 2008

Dear Diary,

Well, it's December now, and I just noticed that there's no snow to be found. Oh well, last year was pretty unusual with that metric fuckton of snow we got. Normally, being in the deep south, snow is unheard of around these parts, but that's not important now. You see, today was my brother's funeral. I got out of school for it today, but let me tell you, for the first time in my life, I would have rather been at school than this funeral.

I had to dress up respectfully, but you know I can't respect my brother. I've had more respect for ten day-old dog shit then I ever had for him. Anyway, we went to go to the funeral at the Boyd Funeral Home. Once we got there, I saw all my loser relatives, some of them weeping fake tears just to make a scene. But for the most part, everyone acted like they didn't want to be there and had better places to be. Especially the kids, oh man, I can already tell that some of them little fuckers are gonna turn out exactly like my brother, or worse.

As for me, I just sat there, trying to zone out. Trying to imagine that it's all just a dream or something stupid like that. It all didn't even look real, just some priest who looks like he drank a bit before going into sermon talking about what a big loss it is for my brother to die. The priest then said some stuff about my brother, such as his accomplishments in life. You know, such as being the best football player, wrestler, and baseball player that Peach Creek High ever had, the fact that he's won an eating contest before, and many other things. When he went to say that he was a good son and brother, I really wanted the punch that guy in the face. But something prevented me from doing that, which is probably a good thing so that I wouldn't get into any trouble.

Since I wasn't paying much attention, it came to a surprise to me that I was asked to say a few words about my brother, and I somehow ended up in front of everyone. So I just stood there for a bit, not really knowing what to do or what to say. I thought about running away so I wouldn't have to say anything but my legs couldn't move. The faces of my relatives were all turned towards me, and by God they were ugly. Then I decided that if I was going to say anything, I was going to say whatever the hell I wanted.

I decided to tell everyone exactly what I thought of my brother.

I said everything bad that my brother had done to me and that he was really just some loser that should have never been born. I told them all about how he abused me, physically, emotionally, and sexually, which horrified everyone. Then I went on to say how that fucker attacked my friends, acted like an asshole to pretty much everyone around him, how he would actually torture small animals and make me watch as a little kid. Oh, and how he convinced me that money was pretty much the only thing I should even care about and a so on and so on about how much I hated his guts. The truth about my brother was told that day, and I actually got to say everything I wanted to about him. But my finishing sentences were: "He wasn't some great guy you delusional people think he was. He was a goddamn psychopathic scumbag who got away with so much because our parents were either too busy or just did not give a shit about us. Fuck him, I'm glad he's dead and may he rot in Hell!"

There was a long, awkward silence. Everyone was in shock, and many of my relatives were actually shaking from my words. They all just stared at me with their mouths agape. Hell, I think that my grandma actually fainted (I think she was faking it to make a scene). I didn't know what else to say though, so I found myself running away. didn't know or care where I was going. I just ran, I ran so far away.

After running for what seemed like forever, I calmed down and found myself on the sidewalk somewhere. I think I cried a bit, I dunno, I just sat there lost in thought. Then Double-D showed up, I asked him why he was in his work clothes. Then I realized that I was sitting in front of the supermarket Double-D works at, somehow finding my way here. He figured that the funeral didn't go so well, and after his shift was over we ended up going out to get some pizza. I told Double-D that I didn't feel like going home, and he invited me to stay over with him until all this bullshit cleared up. Double-D, I always knew that there was a good reason why you, along with Ed, ended up becoming my best friends. I need good guys like you in my miserable life.

So I went home, and I got my clothes, 360 and games, and this diary to go spend the night over at Double-D's house. He got the guest room ready for me again. Double-D held no objections to that and well here I am, writing this entry for my diary over at his house. Although while I was taking a dump, I could overhear Double-D talking to some Aiden guy. What I could hear sounded a little uh, well let's just say that I think Sockhead hasn't been telling me and Ed about a certain someone. But I was far too tired to confront him about it tonight, and it's about ten at night now. I think that I better get some rest for tomorrow, because that's when I start wrestling (although I'll be a day late, which sucks). Good night diary, and let's hope things get better before they get worse.

Tuesday, December 2, 2008

Dear Diary

Oh man, I've been worked like a dog today. Okay, remember how I used to complain about how hard football practice could be sometimes? Well football practice is pussy shit compared to freaking wrestling practice. Holy shit, Ed passed out from heat exhaustion, and the coaches had to tell some kids to leave just because they couldn't handle the work out. Right now I can barely feel my legs, and walking back from school was a real bitch. But speaking of school, let me tell you how things went until practice.

Okay, so when I arrived, I noticed that a lot of kids weren't even saying a single word to me. Yeah, everyone know that my brother "committed suicide" after him and Bone's rampage. No one could say, "Sorry for your loss," because no one was sorry that my brother died after all the things he's done. But then no one wanted to say that he was an asshole who got was he deserved either. So all I got was silence, which is normally pretty rude, but hey, I don't blame anyone for not knowing what to say. Shit, even I didn't know how to react today. I guess until school got out, I was pretty spaced out, since Kevin caught me having a staring contest with the wall since I was far too deep in thought.

After classes were done, me, Ed, and Double-D headed on over to the wrestling room. Double-D told me to come straight to his place once practice was over if I wanted, which I eventually did. Anyway, after that two and a half hours of hell, me and Ed dragged ourselves over to Double-D's house. Somehow we started to talk about the Kanker sisters, who we haven't seen in ages. We went over how they used to be such big threats, but now we haven't dealt with them in what seems like months, and both of us lost our virginity to much better girls instead (though that's debatable in Ed's case). Apparently though, Ed says that he still sees May and rarely Marie, but not Lee at school. He says that May gives him and Rita some fairly dirty looks, and she's in a couple of his remedial classes that neither me or Sockhead are in. Marie skips a lot but if she does show up to school, she just spends her time in that boiler room, or stealing shit. But yeah, Ed said that he really has no flipping clue about Lee, but we didn't care.

Once we got to Double-D's place, we walked in on Double-D talking to a guy. Suddenly I recognized this guy as being "Aiden", you know, the guy he was talking on the phone with yesterday. He's in a grade ahead of us, is Asian-American, about Kevin's height but bulkier, has short dark hair, and works at the same supermarket that Double-D does. Aiden didn't seem to hear from Double-D that me and Ed would be coming over, and asked if this was a bad time. Double-D insisted that he stayed, but Aiden said that he had to go home and left. Now it was just us three, and boy was there a pretty big chat we had.

First off, I called out Double-D on not telling us about him having a thing for Aiden. Double-D said that it wasn't our concern, and that we don't control who he talks with. I understood that, but what I was just wondering was why Sockhead made it seem like a big secret. Then Double-D told me and Ed that Aiden, like him, is bi-curious but both of them want to keep in low because you know, we live in the deep south and being an equal opportunity lover ain't exactly tolerated that well down here. That I got, but I asked again why me and Ed couldn't know about his crush on Aiden at least. So now Double-D exclaimed that he thought we would ruin his chances of having a relationship, because we've done that to him many times in the past apparently.

But then things just went apeshit and well, let's just say that things would have gotten physical if Ed wasn't here. This was the first big argument between us since summer, and oh man we were both pretty pissed off at each other. At this point both of us just went to different parts of the house, and Ed left soon after. Although I went on his computer to try and cool down, I couldn't help but get back at Double-D somehow for not trusting me and Ed so much. So I went on his Spore account (the only actual video game I think Double-D even plays) and made a shit load of penis aliens, getting him permanently banned. Can't wait to see how Sockhead reacts to that.

Then I accessed my e-mail and decided to talk with Jenny for the first time in a couple of days. Soon we went over to using Skype instead, since I noticed Double-D had a webcam and mic on his computer. We talked for a bit, with me telling her what happened in the past couple of days. Jenny felt pretty bad, but then asked if my brother's death was the main reason for staying with her family for Thanksgiving. I said yes, and that my family situation was so bad that I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. She understood that pretty well, and we changed topics pretty quick after that. Right now Jenny just got back from basketball practice awhile ago, and said that Jason was getting suspicious. That and she and her family will be spending Christmas here at Ed's place, which meant that the two of us would see each other in person again, yes!

Once we got done chatting, me and Jenny just started jerking off to each other, until Double-D walked in and ruined everything. I shut down his computer and Double-D told me to just head to bed. Oh, and that I can't stay with him for tomorrow, because I'm being an asshole to him and his grandparents are visiting for a day. Alright man, I get it, I have to be out of the loop from your personal life now, damn. Well, I'm in the guest room now and I'm probably gonna hook up the 360 to his TV and start playing once he falls asleep. Maybe just some more Halo 3 I guess, I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that the nightmares will come back for some reason, and I'm not falling asleep tonight.


End file.
